I know her by heart
by Titebulle
Summary: Ou ce qui se passe quand on doit jouer le match de sa vie et que la personne qui compte le plus vient d'être victime d'un grave accident. Pendant qu'il veille à son chevet, il se souvient... Matsuyama Hikaru x Fujisawa Yoshiko all the way, baby ! XD
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages mis en scène dans cette histoire ont été créés par Yôichi Takahashi et ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais était-il bien nécessaire de le préciser ? XD

**Notes :**

Les phrases en italique disséminées ça et là dans le texte expriment la pensée du narrateur.

J'ai essayé de coller au plus près aux évènements tels qu'ils sont décrits dans l'histoire. Aussi, il ne faut pas s'étonner si, dans les flash-back relatant leurs années au collège puis au début du lycée, Matsu fait allusion à Yoshiko en l'appelant "Fujisawa", puisque c'est effectivement le cas dans la VO du manga et de l'anime. Les relations homme-femme sont bien différentes, au Japon, de ce dont on peut avoir l'habitude dans nos contrées occidentales, et croyez-moi, il faut être vraiment très proche de quelqu'un pour se permettre de l'appeler par son prénom, là-bas.  
Ce n'était fort logiquement pas encore le cas pour Yoshiko et Matsu au début de leur histoire, bien que cela ait changé par la suite (pour Matsu uniquement. Il semble que Yoshiko, elle, ne jugera pas convenable de l'appeler autrement que "Matsuyama-kun", ad vitam aeternam… XD)

Euh, j'ai préféré garder les noms originaux, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, hein. Mais bon, allez, pour les puristes de la VF :

Matsuyama Hikaru : Philippe Calahan (T-T)  
Fujisawa Yoshiko : Jenny (l'a même pas eu droit à un nom de famille, la pauvre)  
Machida Machiko : Grace (la copine à lunettes de Jenny)  
Oda Kazumasa : pote de Matsu et son coéquipier au sein de Furano (connais même pas son nom en VF)  
Ozora Tsubasa : Olivier Aton  
Ishizaki Ryo : Bruce Harper  
Hyûga Kojiro : Mark Landers  
Misugi Jun : Julian Ross

-------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 – sonna koto wo shinjirarenai…**

"Fujisawa Yoshiko ?... Hmmm… Ah, oui, attendez… Oui, c'est ça, elle est en réanimation. Elle a été admise aux urgences ce matin, et je... Monsieur ?"

Mon coeur. C'est comme si mon coeur s'arrêtait. J'ai entendu "réanimation" je crois, puis plus rien, j'ai arrêté de fonctionner rationnellement. Puis j'ai couru comme un barge, déchiffrant distraitement les indications dans l'hôpital, vaguement conscient de la voix de l'infirmière qui m'appelait au loin. J'entends à nouveau la voix de ta maman en larmes au téléphone, quelques minutes plus tôt.

_"Elle est dans le coma."_

_Coma ?_

Pas possible, tu ne peux pas être dans le coma. Quelle drôle d'idée. Quand je t'ai vue pour la dernière fois il y a une semaine, avant de partir pour Tokyo disputer cette coupe, nous étions allés manger-des-taiyaki-dans-le-parc-près-du-lycée-tu-étais-belle-et-tu-rayonnais-dans-cette-robe-et-je-t'avais-piqué-un-dango-tu-m'avais-pourchassé-et-renversé-sous-un-arbre-on-avait-ri. Puis tu t'étais souvenue que mes parents étaient partis passer la semaine chez des amis à Tokyo et on était allés chez moi, et-

_"On ne sait pas si elle s'en sortira."_

Comme un gosse en plein déni, alors que les vitrines des magasins défilaient devant moi au moment où j'ai couru vers cet hôpital, je n'ai cessé de me répéter les mêmes trucs. Attends. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Yoshiko. Pas après ce qu'on s'est dit hier soir. Je ne laisserai pas un tel truc arriver.

Mais à peine arrivé à l'étage où tu te trouvais, l'air sombre du médecin rattaché au service de réa me serre le ventre. Il me dit qu'on ne peut rien faire. A part attendre.

Personne n'est admis à ton chevet pour l'instant, évidemment, mais tu me connais. J'ai _un peu_ insisté.

Alors on me laisse enfin te rejoindre, et me voilà près de toi. Et soudain la panique qui s'était emparée de moi depuis ce sinistre coup de fil ce matin fait place à une douleur monstrueuse, un chagrin immense qui s'abat sur moi comme une chape de plomb, me laissant sa force, sans voix, complètement anéanti.

Ma toute petite puce. Tellement, tellement pâle. Ton si joli visage caché par d'affreux bandages. Tes bras si graciles, criblés de cathéters. Tu as toujours été frêle, mais la vue de tous ces appareils autour de toi, et toi, si fragile… Mes jambes me lâchent et je m'écroule sur une chaise près de toi, sans te quitter des yeux.

On a pansé tes plaies les plus profondes, mais pas les égratignures sur ta petite main, qui dépasse du drap blanc. Je la prends dans les miennes, comme je l'ai si souvent fait depuis que tu es revenue au Japon et dans ma vie, quand je goûtais tous les jours le bonheur de t'avoir retrouvée sans même me rendre compte, alors, que t'avoir près de moi, en pleine santé était une autre merveille encore insoupçonnée.

Je caresse ta main, ressens ses contours sur ma joue. Pas un centimètre carré de tes mains, toutes douces, que je ne connaisse pas par coeur. J'adorais les embrasser et te voir prendre une jolie couleur rosée puis éclater de rire, les réchauffer quand tu avais froid, les entrelacer avec les miennes à chaque fois que nous avons fait l'amour. Tes égratignures ont été nettoyées, je vois, il n'y a plus de sang. Mais, au moment où je porte cette main blessée à mes lèvres, c'est mon coeur qui saigne, et voilà que les larmes contre lesquelles j'avais vaillamment lutté jusqu'alors se mettent à couler sans retenue.

A ton annulaire brille la bague que j'avais déposée, tremblant d'émotion, sur un petit coussin de pétales au pied d'un cerisier devant ta maison, en priant pour que tu la voies, quelques instants plus tard, quand nous irions y prendre notre déjeuner ensemble.

Tu l'avais trouvée, en effet, et tu ne l'avais jamais plus quittée depuis. Nous étions fiancés depuis 3 semaines.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 – omae no tame ni…**

La porte s'ouvre et derrière moi, j'entends un soupir étouffé.

"Matsuyama-kun ! Quand es-tu arrivé ? Je ne t'ai pas vu entrer."

- Comment est-ce arrivé, Machida ?

- On nous a dit qu'un automobiliste a perdu le contrôle de ses freins. Sa voiture est allée s'écraser sur l'arrêt de bus où Yoshiko attendait pour venir me trouver. Elle devait dormir chez moi ce soir, avant d'assister au match demain. C'est sa maman qui m'a prévenue. Je l'ai croisée au rez-de-chaussée tout à l'heure, la pauvre est bouleversée.

_(match ?)_

Défigurée par l'angoisse, Machida s'approche de ton lit en sanglotant silencieusement.

"Matsuyama-kun, elle ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? Elle va se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je ne peux pas lui répondre, j'ai la gorge trop serrée. Et puis je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai peur, moi aussi. Moi qui ai toujours voulu être si brave, moi qui m'étais toujours dit que je n'aurais jamais peur de rien, voilà que je suis tellement terrifié que je n'ose même pas envisager l'éventualité que tu puisses ne pas te réveiller. Parce qu'alors, alors...

"Matsuyama-kun, je suis tellement désolée pour toi. Comment vas-tu arriver à garder ta concentration pour ce match dans ces conditions ?"

_(Mais quel match ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ?) _

_Quel match ? Hikaru. Japon-Suède. Demi-finale. Demain. Coupe du Monde des moins de 20 ans. Ton rêve, ton rêve depuis toujours. Tu te souviens ? C'est ce qui a toujours compté le plus pour toi_.

Combien de temps vais-je passer à répéter les mêmes erreurs ?

Je repose ta petite main sur le drap blanc, et me lève.

"Machida. Je ne jouerai pas demain. Je vais appeler le Centre pour les prévenir et j'en profiterai pour saluer la maman de Yoshiko, en bas. Est-ce que tu peux veiller sur elle en attendant ? Je reviens tout de suite."

C'est pas possible d'être aussi bête. Comment je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte avant ? Il n'y a rien qui ne compte plus que toi. Rien. Et j'aurais du le savoir.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 – kono kimochi wa… yappari, sô datta no ka ?**

Elle a toujours été près de moi. C'est un fait.

Petits, nous étions voisins. En fait, j'étais en dernière année d'école primaire quand elle et ses parents ont emménagé à Furano. Ils habitaient un petit pavillon non loin du nôtre, alors je l'avais souvent vue, à l'école ou dans la rue, quand nous étions petits, mais je ne la connaissais pas personnellement. J'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à elle, du reste, moi ce que j'adorais c'était jouer au foot avec mes copains de classe. Nous habitons une région au climat très rigoureux, alors nous nous entraînions dans la neige le soir après l'école. Tous ces moments passés ensemble ont forgé au sein de notre groupe de copains une confiance et une amitié très forte, qui s'est renforcée au fil des années. Mes copains et le foot étaient mes deux boussoles.

Ce n'est que plus tard, en première année de collège à Furano, que j'ai fait sa connaissance. Elle avait choisi comme activité extra-scolaire le management de l'équipe de foot du collège, elle gérait ça avec sa copine Machida.

Le foot, c'était déjà toute ma vie à cette époque. J'avais été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de football du collège de Furano, je portais le numéro 10. Et c'était ma plus grande fierté. Je prenais mon rôle très au sérieux. C'est bien simple, en dehors de l'école, je passais le plus clair de mon temps à jouer ou à m'entraîner, et à motiver mes joueurs pour qu'ils donnent le meilleur d'eux. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour moi, et surtout pas les filles.

Mais je mentirais si je disais que je ne l'avais pas remarquée, la petite Fujisawa.

Au début, c'était parce qu'elle faisait du bon boulot, elle était super efficace, et elle était toujours là, très disponible pour l'équipe. C'était cool de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'aussi présent. Accessoirement, au fil de ces trois années, j'ai été relativement conscient d'éprouver quelque chose d'autre pour elle. Elle était après tout la manager de l'équipe, alors on se voyait pas mal, mais même en dehors des cours, il nous arrivait parfois de rentrer ensemble. Elle était jolie et très douce, sensible et drôle, et oui, j'étais parfois troublé de ce que je ressentais pour elle. Quand elle n'était pas là, rien n'était vraiment pareil. Une fois, alors qu'elle avait été absente tout une semaine et que j'étais relativement inquiet à son sujet, j'ai même demandé à Machida si elle n'était pas malade, et je me suis payé une honte magistrale quand celle-ci m'a répondu (ne se privant pas de me chambrer d'abondance, au passage, pour cette inattendue sollicitude envers la manager de l'équipe) qu'en fait Fujisawa était simplement allée rendre visite à une parente.

Et puis, quand je la voyais parler avec d'autres gars dans les couloirs du collège, ça m'agaçait quand même assez, je dois dire.

Je ne suis quand même pas demeuré, j'avais beau avoir 14 ans, je savais ce que cela signifiait, mais à 14 ans on n'est pas forcément très doué pour analyser ses propres sentiments. Pour un garçon fougueux comme moi, les filles, tout ça, c'était bof, un truc de niais, mis à côté de la passion intense pour le foot qui brûlait en moi.

Et puis, en plus, me déclarer et courir le risque d'être rejeté... Mouais. Déjà que ça me gênait pour elle, les mecs de l'équipe n'arrêtaient pas de faire des blagues lourdes sur "la Manager et le Capitaine", et comme je la savais très droite, cela m'ennuyait qu'elle ait à subir ce genre de fariboles. Evidemment, en tant que capitaine, je m'excusais pour eux auprès d'elle. C'est complètement pathétique, mais je ne comprenais rien de ses regards, de ses gestes, de toutes les attentions qu'elle n'avait que pour moi.

_"Bah, c'est chouette, cette fille est importante pour toi"_, pensais-je alors. _"Un jour, peut être, je lui dirai."_ Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait le feu d'abord, il y a tellement de choses mille fois plus importantes que la romance quand on vient à peine de fêter ses 15 ans, surtout dans la vie d'un garçon.

En l'occurrence, pour moi, c'était le championnat inter-collèges qui devait avoir lieu l'été de notre troisième et dernière année de collège, et qui approchait à grands pas. Gagner. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Je n'avais jamais été aussi motivé par quoi que ce soit, et tous les jours, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou bien qu'il neige, j'étais levé bien avant le soleil pour mon entraînement afin de parfaire mes techniques de tir. Rien de tel que des heures et des heures d'entraînement sur les terrains neigeux de chez nous, pour cela.

Ca m'obnubilait à tel point que quand mes joueurs m'ont appris qu'elle allait bientôt partir étudier un semestre à l'étranger, j'ai à peine percuté. Ce match contre Nankatsu était au centre de mes préoccupations. Complètement, littéralement.

Je n'ai jamais vu ce qu'elle essayait de me dire avec ses yeux. Jamais compris ses silences embarrassés au moment où elle avait « quelque chose à me dire ». Jamais. A aucun moment.

Et quand elle s'est avancée vers moi, si mignonne dans son petit uniforme, j'ai saisi le hachimaki qu'elle avait confectionné de ses mains sans même le regarder, je l'ai noué autour de mon front et je suis parti jouer.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 – sannen kan arigatô… anata ga wasurenai**

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une défaite pour remettre les idées en place. Furano était une équipe forte, dans notre région nous n'avions jamais été battus.

Pour mes amis, ce fut une cruelle déception. Pour moi aussi, bien sûr. On avait donné tout ce qu'on avait dans le ventre, mais nous avions été battus. Je voulais vraiment gagner ce match. Pour eux, parce que c'était notre dernier match tous ensemble. Ensuite, il y aurait les championnats internationaux des moins de 16 ans en Europe et du coup, je n'étais même pas sûr de faire partie des 23 joueurs sélectionnés pour participer au stage d'entraînement, sans parler des 11 titulaires….

C'était triste aussi pour toutes les personnes qui avaient compté sur nous, me dis-je au moment où Ishizaki me tendit mon hachimaki, qui était tombé à terre lors de l'ultime tir d'Ozora.

Fujisawa aussi avait cru en nous, me dis-je en regardant le numéro 10 brodé sur le tissu blanc, j'avais du la décevoir…

C'est alors que, 90 minutes et une défaite plus tard, la pression retombant, je l'ai _enfin_ vu. Brodé en tout petit. Fil blanc nacré sur tissu blanc. Je ne l'aurais peut-être même pas remarqué si le soleil n'avait pas fait briller le fil.

_- I love you. Yoshiko. -_

Fujisawa…

Soudain, dans ce stade, au milieu de mes compagnons de jeu, cette prise de conscience s'abattit sur moi telle une avalanche. J'avais été complètement stupide. Alors que ça avait toujours été clair, évident, là, juste sous mes yeux. J'étais amoureux d'elle, et elle de moi. Je n'avais rien vu. Et on ne s'était jamais rien dit.

Et bientôt, elle allait partir.

"Fujisawa !"

Il n'était pas trop tard. Il fallait que je la voie, que je lui parle. Que je lui dise. J'ai laissé derrière moi mes joueurs, envoyé valser les journalistes, les supporters, le match, tout ce que j'avais jusqu'alors tenu pour sacré dans ma vie. Il n'y a jamais eu que pour elle que j'ai fait ça. Encore maintenant, je m'en rends compte.

Mais quand j'ai finalement réussi à trouver les managers, Machida était seule.

"Machida ! Où est Fujisawa ?! Où est-elle ? Il faut que je la voie, c'est urgent !"

"Elle est partie, Matsuyama."

_(partie…)_

"... Partie ? Mais où ça ?"

_Faites qu'elle se trompe. Faites que j'aie mal compris. Faites que ce soit une erreur._

"ben, prendre l'avion avec sa mère. Elle devait partir rejoindre son père aux Etats-Unis, tu as oublié ?"

Elle me parlait encore que je courais, à toute vitesse, vers une voiture qui démarrait non loin. Son taxi, c'était elle, j'en étais sûr. Je ne pouvais pas, _ne pouvais pas_ la laisser partir sans rien lui dire.

"Fujisawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!"

Peine perdue, évidemment. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne pouvais pas rattraper un taxi en marche. Je me suis cassé la figure sur le bitume, et j'ai regardé la voiture s'éloigner, son hachimaki serré dans mon poing.

Et merde. J'allais pas renoncer aussi facilement.

Je me demande encore maintenant comment des gens ont pu être assez fous pour me prendre en stop ce jour-là. Soyons honnêtes, j'étais complètement débraillé, en maillot de foot, en sueur, du sang partout sur les genoux, les yeux hagards, bref, un véritable tableau. Et pourtant, j'ai eu du bol, je n'ai pas vraiment galéré pour atteindre Narita. J'ai couru comme un dingue en arrivant à l'aéroport, en me disant que si je la loupais maintenant ce serait vraiment trop con.

Mais...

Par bonheur, elle avait du passer se changer avant d'aller à l'aéroport. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, juste avant le match, elle portait l'uniforme du collège. Ici elle portait une petite jupe et un chemisier. Et sa mère marchait devant elle.

Fujisawa. J'ai réussi.

Et au moment où j'allais l'appeler, elle s'est retournée vers moi. Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment, même si je devais vivre 1000 ans. Elle était à quelques pas de moi, et je l'ai regardée, je l'ai vue, enfin. Comme jamais je n'avais pris la peine de le faire. Je l'aimais. Evidemment, que je l'aimais. Comment n'avais-je pas pu me rendre compte que je l'aimais si fort ?

"Matsuyama-kun..."

Elle avait du pleurer, ses yeux étaient très rouges.

"J'ai pensé que je n'arriverais jamais à te rejoindre à temps, Fujisawa."

Complètement bouleversée, comme si elle n'avait pas encore réalisé ce que je faisais là ni où elle était, elle bégaya : "m-mais comment... "

Et, avant même que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit,

"oh, mais... mais tu saignes ! Tu t'es blessé pendant le match ?"

"hein… ?"

J'avais même pas vu. J'avais du m'ouvrir le genou en tombant tout à l'heure sur la route.

Je la vis sortir son mouchoir. Ah. Totalement elle, ça.

"Non, laisse, c'est rien du tout."

"Mais si, attends."

Elle me fit asseoir sur une espèce de banc dans la salle d'embarquement, et entreprit de soigner mon genou.

"On peut dire que tu m'auras beaucoup soigné pendant ces trois années, Fujisawa, mais cette fois-ci c'est sans doute la dernière…"

Comment n'avais-je jamais remarqué l'extraordinaire douceur de sa peau sur la mienne, et de ce que ça me faisait ? De ce trouble en moi, quand elle me touchait ? Bah, évidemment que si, je l'avais remarqué. J'avais été stupide, voilà tout.

"C'est parce que tu tombes tout le temps ! J'ai du te voir te casser la figure un nombre incalculable de fois ! "

Grmbl. Et moi qui essayais de passer pour un brave en toutes circonstances, c'était donc ainsi qu'elle me voyait ? ;;;

"dis donc, je préfèrerais t'entendre dire que c'est à cause de mon jeu fougueux que je me blesse autant !" la taquinai-je.

Sa main posée sur mon genou, elle leva alors les yeux vers moi. Et je vis qu'elle pleurait. Elle était si jolie dans son chagrin, que je sentis mon cœur se soulever. On aurait pu vivre des moments merveilleux. Fujisawa, pourquoi faut-il que tu partes maintenant ? Pourquoi, alors qu'on vient à peine de se rendre compte de ce que l'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre ?

"Fujisawa, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

Moi et mes questions débiles. Comme si je savais pas. J'avais les yeux au bord des larmes moi-même, j'aurais aimé la serrer contre moi de toutes mes forces et ne plus jamais la laisser partir.

"Mais c'est parce que tu débarques comme ça, tout d'un coup !"

"C'est un peu de ta faute ! T'es partie sans rien dire ! Quand j'ai voulu te trouver tu venais de monter dans ce taxi, je t'ai appelée, j'ai crié... Tu n'as pas entendu, alors j'ai couru, et je suis tombé, c'est comme ça que je me suis blessé le genou. Je voulais tellement te voir, Fujisawa."

_Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça. Je t'aime. C'est pour cela que je t'ai poursuivie à travers toute la ville. Tu comprends ?_

Ses yeux, agrandis par la surprise. Ses larmes qui redoublèrent soudain. Oui, elle avait compris.

_Je sais, Fujisawa. Moi aussi, je regrette ce temps perdu. _

Et contre toute attente, elle se blottit contre moi.

Sans même réfléchir, je l'ai enfin serrée contre moi à mon tour, très fort.

Et moi qui jusqu'ici pensais bêtement avoir vécu les moments les plus forts de ma vie grâce au sport… Réveille-toi, Hikaru, et regarde la vérité en face.

Aucune victoire passée ne m'avait jamais procuré émotion plus intense que celle que je ressentis à cet instant, alors que je tenais son corps si frêle serré contre le mien, que je sentais ses petits poings serrer mon maillot de toute leur force, que je sentais le parfum de ses cheveux, ses larmes dans mon cou. Jamais mon cœur n'avait battu aussi fort qu'à cet instant.

"Ecoute, on va s'écrire. Tout le temps. D'accord ?"

"D'accord."

"Je te promets que je garderai toujours ce hachimaki avec moi. Je ne le quitterai jamais. Il restera toujours avec moi, il… il m'a porté bonheur aujourd'hui."

Elle ne répondit rien, mais je la sentis acquiescer doucement.

"Je ne t'oublierai pas, Fujisawa, je vais t'attendre".

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai perdu conscience de tout le reste, de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de nous. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a passé ainsi.

Puis j'entendis :

"Maman m'attend en bas, il faut que j'y aille…" (sa petite voix, un peu éteinte).

Alors que je sais que dans ces circonstances normales, j'aurais cogité des semaines en me demandant ce qui était acceptable ou pas, à essayer de deviner ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire face à une fille, ici l'urgence empêchait totalement toute pensée cohérente. Le plus naturellement du monde, parce que la serrer contre moi n'était pas encore assez, je pris sa main dans la mienne, et je sentis qu'elle la serrait en retour. Cette spontanéité-là… elle non plus n'en aurait pas fait preuve dans d'autres circonstances, je le sais.

"ok…" (la mienne, un peu pétrifiée par l'émotion).

Mais elle restait là, le visage enfoui dans ma poitrine. Et moi non plus, je n'étais pas encore prêt à la laisser partir, je n'arrivais pas à couper court à ce contact suave, à me dire que peut-être, je vivais là ma première et dernière vraie rencontre avec elle. Que quand je la laisserais vraiment s'éloigner de moi, elle allait partir très loin, très longtemps.

Mais elle s'éloigna, bien sûr. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Nos corps se séparèrent, et elle se leva. Sa main toujours dans la mienne, je me levai à mon tour et me tint debout devant elle, les yeux dans les siens, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Elle aussi me regardait sans rien dire, et ses larmes continuaient de couler. De mon autre main, j'ai caressé doucement sa joue. J'aurais tout donné pour gommer ces pleurs, pour qu'on ait encore du temps devant nous, toutes les vacances d'été, par exemple. On aurait été voir les feux d'artifice ensemble, elle aurait porté un _yukata_ en coton coloré, elle aurait été la plus jolie à des kilomètres à la ronde et j'aurais été tellement fier d'être près d'elle et avec elle. Complètement en proie au regret, je portai sa petite main vers mon visage, et doucement, mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa paume ouverte.

_On fera tout ça, Fujisawa. On le fera quand même. Je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra._

"Au revoir, Matsuyama-kun. Merci pour ces trois ans."

Elle tourna les talons et disparut de ma vie, alors qu'elle venait seulement d'y entrer.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 – omae wo suki ni natte yokatta**

Hôpital de Yokohama - Minuit - Chambre 210

J'ai demandé aux médecins l'autorisation de rester. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils me foutent dehors avec pertes et fracas passée une certaine heure, mais ils m'ont simplement recommandé le plus grand calme, et ils m'ont laissé rester près de toi. J'ai laissé la lumière éteinte. Toute la chambre est baignée par la lumière de la lune, qui filtre au travers des rideaux en voile de cette grande fenêtre, et je peux voir ton visage diaphane. Tu es tellement jolie. C'est surréaliste. Je souris en me disant que ce ne sera pas la première fois que je te regarde dormir au clair de lune…

_(et certainement pas la dernière, non plus. Parce que tu vas te battre. Je le sais.)_

Je n'ai rien avalé de la journée, pourtant je ne ressens pas de faim. Tout mon corps me fait mal, plus que si j'avais disputé une quinzaine de matches d'affilée.

Je me demande si tu as très mal, toi aussi. Je vois ta poitrine se soulever lentement au rythme de ta respiration, et je n'entends que le bruit de l'encéphalogramme près de toi. Ce bruit… ce bruit me remplit d'amertume et d'appréhension, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va déborder de chagrin. Je caresse doucement ton front et tes cheveux, et je me rends compte que je ne le fais pas pour toi, mais, égoïstement, pour moi. C'est ton contact qui me calme. Il en a toujours été ainsi, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

_Sa peau est si froide. Si froide._

Tes parents sont rentrés depuis longtemps, Machida aussi. J'imagine que les gars doivent dormir depuis longtemps, eux, pour être en forme demain.

Et toi aussi, tu dors. Parce que je veux croire que tu es simplement endormie, mon amour.

Je vais passer toute la nuit près de toi, je veux être là quand tu t'éveilleras, je veux être la première personne que tu verras, je veux être celui à qui tu donneras ton premier sourire.

C'est drôle, disputer cette coupe c'était mon rêve, le rêve de toute ma vie, pourtant je ne ressens pas la moindre tristesse à l'idée de ne pas jouer demain. Je ne ressens rien, sinon une culpabilité évidente vis-à-vis d'eux tous. Mes coéquipiers. Parce que c'était leur rêve aussi, et que je sais qu'ils avaient plus que jamais besoin de moi pour le mener à bien. Pour l'instant notre équipe est très affaiblie, les forfaits pour blessures se sont multipliés ces derniers temps, et je le sais, ce match demain n'était pas parti pour être une partie de plaisir. Et voilà que je les lâche. J'en suis tellement désolé, je sais qu'ils ne me pardonneront probablement pas, j'en suis conscient.

Mais tout ça n'a aucune importance, plus maintenant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me faut toujours la menace de te perdre pour me permettre de réaliser l'importance que tu as prise dans ma vie. C'est ton premier départ qui m'a fait réaliser à quel point je voulais te garder près de moi.

Quand tu es revenue, je me suis senti pleinement heureux, parce que j'avais l'impression de pouvoir enfin concilier mes sentiments pour toi et ce qui comptait le plus dans ma vie : le football.

Mais ici et maintenant, à présent que j'ai si peur de te perdre, je réalise que je m'étais trompé. Non, le football n'est pas toute ma vie.

Ma vie, c'est toi.

Ca a toujours été toi, Yoshiko.

Mon premier amour, mon seul amour.

Je ne te laisserai pas partir, on a encore toute une vie à passer l'un près de l'autre. Et malgré toutes les premières fois qu'on a déjà vécu ensemble…

Je peux te le dire, je n'ai jamais rien connu de plus pur et de plus tendre que cet instant, dans cet aéroport, lorsque j'ai embrassé ta petite main. Pour autant, à l'époque, je n'avais encore jamais vécu de moment plus furieusement sensuel que celui-là. J'en souris à présent mais c'est vrai, tu sais. C'était pourtant un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaste, tu te souviens ? Mais le souvenir de la douceur de ta peau sur mes lèvres, la chaleur de ta joue que j'ai caressée doucement pour sécher tes larmes, ce souvenir-là m'a tenu chaud plus d'un soir durant ce long hiver où tu étais si loin.

Plus rien ne passera avant toi. Plus jamais.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 – New York, New York**

_My whole body is hurting._

_I feel like I'm drifting away… _

_Am I dying ?_

_Matsuyama...kun..._

_I'm sorry._

_It feels like _

_I'm going to sleep. _

_Feels like I want to, too._

_Don't want to feel that pain any longer._

_Night night… _

_Night night…_

_----------_

Long Island, County of Queens, Etat de New York.

Ma nouvelle ville. Ma nouvelle vie.

Et ma nouvelle école, flambant neuve - inaugurée seulement l'année passée - que Papa, gorgé d'un orgueil qui me laisse sans voix, m'emmène visiter par un tiède après midi d'été.

_International High School of Long Island City_, _New York. _

L'école partage le campus d'une université tranquille et hautement renommée. Le rêve pour les activités extra-scolaires, clame jovialement Papa, ajoutant au passage que j'ai toutes les raisons d'être fière, car désormais je vais aller "en classe avec _l'élite_."  
Fière ? Je suppose que je peux l'être, en effet, ne serait-ce que du fait de fréquenter une école au nom aussi pompeux.

Mais je sais, au fond, que mon père ne souhaite que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, et je me déteste pour cette attitude puérile et égoïste, pour ce visage désabusé que j'affiche continuellement depuis mon arrivée ici, même si c'est malgré moi. Je suis pire que la pire des enfants gâtées… Je n'étais pas comme ça, avant.

Je voudrais lui faire plaisir, je voudrais de tout mon cœur lui laisser croire qu'être ici me rend heureuse, parce que j'adore mon père, et je sais combien il m'aime aussi.

Alors j'agis en enfant obéissante, et façonne de toutes pièces une sorte de rictus – auquel j'aurai régulièrement recours au cours de cet automne - qui se veut un sourire docile de petite fille sage, dans l'unique but de masquer le chagrin et le sentiment de manque qui me serrent le cœur, parfois au point d'en suffoquer.

Car c'est plus fort que moi. L'école, le campus, l'élite… tout ça, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. S'il savait à quel point je me fiche éperdument de l'endroit où je vais étudier, des gens qui seront dans ma classe, des activités que j'y pratiquerai.

La seule école où je voudrais être, la seule à laquelle j'appartiens, est un petit collège public de Hokkaido tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, dans une petite ville perdue, enneigée les trois quarts de l'année, du nom de Furano. Dans cette école, le garçon dont je suis amoureuse depuis toujours partage la même classe que ma meilleure amie, ce qui me permettait, avant, de pouvoir l'apercevoir à la dérobée lors chaque pause entre deux cours, en saisissant n'importe quel prétexte présumé urgent pour aller parler à Machiko dans sa classe°.

Même entrevoir des bribes de lui emplissait mon corps de chaleur et plongeait mon esprit dans une sorte d'émoi agréablement piquant. Même ne le voir que de dos, même ne percevoir que le son de sa voix s'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la classe entrain de parler avec ses copains, suffisait à faire battre mon cœur plus fort.

Et même si ce garçon ne me regardait jamais, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Car dans cette école, mes activités extra-scolaires m'amenaient à être en relation avec lui tous les jours. Et alors il me voyait, et il me parlait, et quand bien même ça n'était jamais de rien d'autre que de sport, j'étais heureuse comme une petite fille à Noël.

Mais cette école, hélas, n'était plus la mienne. Non car, ô bonheur, j'irai à présent étudier dans la distinguée _International High School of Long Island City _pour y étudier avec_ l'élite._

J'avais caressé quelques temps l'espoir fou que Maman ne s'acclimate pas, qu'elle se montre allergique à NY, que sa non-maîtrise absolue de la langue anglaise devienne la cause d'un mal du pays cuisant, à l'encontre duquel papa n'aurait pas eu le cœur d'aller, et dont la conséquence logique et inévitable aurait été – forcément – un retour précipité chez nous.

J'ignore combien de temps subsista en moi cet espoir pour le moins risible, mais il me fallut bien vite me rendre à l'évidence. Il ne serait pas question d'acclimatation loupée pour Maman. Elle avait retrouvé Papa. Elle serait heureuse là où se trouvait l'homme qu'elle aime, quel que soit l'endroit.

Je pouvais me faire une idée assez précise de ce sentiment, je crois.

----------

La rentrée scolaire étant prévue pour septembre et Papa ayant beaucoup trop de travail pour jouer les guides touristiques tous les jours, Maman me proposa de profiter de mon temps libre pour nous permettre à toutes les deux de nous familiariser avec notre nouvel environnement.

En attendant la rentrée, nous nous promenâmes donc longuement au sein de New York, cette ville tentaculaire où les supérieurs hiérarchiques de mon géniteur bien-aimé avaient jugé bénéfique de le catapulter, lui et sa famille, pour le bien de la Société.

Nous arpentâmes d'abord la banlieue (essentiellement Long Island, nos abords immédiats). Puis Maman, excitée comme une puce, jeta son dévolu sur NYC, que nous explorâmes en long, en large, et en travers au cours de ce mois d'août.  
Nous avons démarré par _downtown _New York, évidemment, Maman voulait voir la statue de la Liberté, nous avons donc pris le bac pour la voir depuis l'océan. Je l'ai suivie au travers de la verdure de Battery, ai fait la connaissance de Wall Street avec indifférence, ai dissimulé un bâillement dans Soho. J'ai ri de ses yeux arrondis quand nous nous sommes aventurées dans Greenwich Village, mais l'endroit en lui-même ne suscita aucune émotion en moi. On a expérimenté ensemble toute une variété de restaurants dans Little Italy, rebutées l'une et l'autre par la saleté ambiante de Chinatown. Puis, plus tard, nous avons flâné vers _uptown_, on a remonté Broadway jusqu'à l'Empire State Building, Maman avait la frousse de monter tout en haut, alors nous nous sommes arrêtées au 82ème étage, et pendant qu'elle s'extasiait sur la vue de Manhattan qui s'offrait à nos pieds, je considérai le panorama avec froideur et désintérêt.

Comme on arrivait sur Times Square, Maman s'enthousiasma à ma place pour les fabuleuses affiches de concerts qu'on avait vu tout le long de Broadway, tout en ajoutant que Papa et elle me laisseraient peut-être y aller seule – c'est-à-dire sans eux – quand je me serai fait de nouveaux amis, à la rentrée…

_(Rentrée ? Amis ?) _

"Oh, regarde, Yoshiko ! Un Starbucks Coffee, là-bas !", pépia Maman. "Allez viens, je t'offre un Caramel Macchiato !"

_Caramel Macchiato.  
_Machiko et moi, moi et Machiko, on ne nous voyait jamais l'une sans l'autre, Machiko était ma sœur siamoise, mon autre mère, ma meilleure amie depuis l'école primaire. Quand nous quittions l'école, nous passions toujours chez Starbucks en prendre un, tout chaud, que nous buvions sur le chemin en rentrant chez nous, réchauffant nos mains au contact du carton chaud du gobelet au travers de nos gants de laine. C'était notre boisson préférée, et notre rite rien qu'à nous. Machiko, en bonne gourmande, engloutissait le sien à grosses gorgées, sans le couvercle.

Alors je l'asticotais sur un ton outré, un enchantement immense dans la voix : _"Han, Machikooooooo !! Moustache, Moustache !!"_, et nous éclations en chœur de ce rire espiègle dont les gamines préadolescentes gardent jalousement le secret.  
Je me demande s'il m'arrivera à nouveau de rire comme ça, un jour, avec qui que ce soit.

"Oui, maman, j'arrive."

Elle me précéda sur le trottoir bondé, et je levai la tête, machinalement. Dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un morceau de ciel au delà de ces bâtisses géantes, peut-être, à moins que ce ne soit pour réprimer les larmes qui m'étaient montées aux yeux malgré moi.

_La question n'est pas de savoir si je réussirai un jour à me sentir chez moi ici. La question est de savoir si j'en ai seulement envie. _

_----------_

Il y a une chose, une seule, qui illumine ma vie…les nouvelles que je reçois de Furano.

Les missives de Machiko, d'abord. Longues, drôles, et riches en détails croustillants et autres anecdotes ayant trait aux divers petits potins de notre école et/ou de nos amis communs, ainsi qu'en conseils de toute sorte quant au comportement à adopter ici. Il n'y a pas à dire, les lettres que je reçois de ma meilleure amie me font toujours pleurer de rire.

Et puis, il y a ses lettres, à lui.

Ce garçon différent des autres, ce garçon dont je suis tombée amoureuse dès l'instant où mes yeux ont croisé son regard conquérant pour la première fois. L'objet de mon adoration comme de mon affliction. Celui pour qui bat mon cœur, celui à cause de qui il me fait si mal parfois aussi. Paradoxale dualité.

Elles sont sobres, concises, ses lettres, mais constantes et régulières. La preuve indiscutable que ce coup de théâtre le jour de mon départ pour les Etats-Unis a bel et bien eu lieu, que je ne l'ai pas rêvé, que n'était pas juste un mirage issu d'un esprit désorienté (le mien), totalement en proie à la berlue.  
Et la preuve manifeste qu'il pense à moi, pour de vrai.

J'ai encore du mal à contempler cette idée en gardant la tête froide. D'une certaine manière, je suppose que je reste embrouillée quant à la réalité de la situation. Parfois, le fait de n'avoir aucune certitude concernant ses sentiments véritables me tourmente.

C'est un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de pur, naturel et sincère, et il m'arrive de me dire que sa venue à l'aéroport le jour de mon départ pourrait tout aussi bien témoigner d'une affection très forte, d'une tristesse authentique à la vue de l'une de ses deux managers quittant le pays, plutôt que de sentiments amoureux.

Car imaginer que mes sentiments de petite fille gauche et timide aient pu, en réalité, être partagés par le si charismatique Capitaine de l'équipe de football du collège de Furano, par Matsuyama Hikaru, ce garçon que la moitié des filles de l'école convoitent farouchement, me semble fantasmagorique, quand j'y pense.  
La lecture de ses lettres n'y change rien, car ses écrits sont impénétrables tant ils sont corrects et modérés, du moins sur ce chapitre-là. Jusqu'à présent, il ne m'a rien écrit qu'un frère n'aurait pu écrire à sa sœur.

_Et puis, il n'avait rien dit. _

Je sais que tout s'est passé très vite, que nos gestes et nos paroles ont été impulsifs, instinctifs, sincères et sans le moindre calcul, faute de temps pour réfléchir de part et d'autre. Mais… Habituellement, quand on reçoit une déclaration, n'est-on pas censé y répondre, afin que la personne en face sache à quoi s'en tenir ? Des tas de filles lui ont avoué leurs sentiments avant moi, je le sais bien. Il ne peut pas ne pas savoir comment ces choses-là sont censées fonctionner.

_Mais tout ça n'a aucune importance… parce qu'il m'aime. Ce que j'ai lu dans ses yeux ce jour là était plus éloquent que n'importe quel mot. _

Il m'aime, je l'ai compris ce jour-là et je n'en doute pas. Certes, peut-être pas aussi fort que je l'aime, moi, mais comment le pourrait-t-il ? Aucun cœur sur cette terre n'a jamais aimé comme je l'aime.

Et le fait qu'il ait pu prendre ne serait ce qu'une minute pour tracer ces lignes, alors qu'il est en ce moment même soumis à la pression intense de ce qui s'apparente en tout et pour tout au rêve de sa vie, le simple fait que ses pensées se soient dirigées vers moi ne serait-ce qu'un instant, est déjà un enchantement. J'irradie de bonheur rien qu'à tenir ces minuscules morceaux de trésor dans mes mains.

---------

Septembre est arrivé, la rentrée scolaire aussi. Je ne suis pas spécialement nerveuse, je me demande seulement si mon niveau d'anglais sera suffisamment bon pour assurer en classe. Mais j'ai toujours adoré l'anglais, c'était déjà, et de loin, ma matière préférée au collège. Et puis, ça va déjà faire un mois et demi que je suis ici et que je le parle couramment tous les jours. Ca ira.

Pas d'uniforme scolaire, ici. Maman, qui m'a accompagnée sur le campus pour ce premier jour, lance des regards fascinés à la ronde en découvrant les élèves qui s'affairent de part et d'autre, et s'exclame, ravie, que pouvoir s'habiller comme on veut pour aller à l'école est merveilleux, que cela permet toutes les fantaisies et qu'une jeune personne est vraiment plus séduisante quand il ou elle s'habille à sa guise.

_Peut-être, oui… mais lui, je le trouvais beau avec l'uniforme de l'école. Je le trouvais beau en capitaine, avec son brassard et son maillot aux couleurs de Furano. Je le trouvais beau tout le temps, même avec ces fringues immondes brodées à nos noms qu'on nous imposait de porter en cours d'éducation physique. Je ne l'avais pas trouvé plus désirable les fois où je l'avais croisé avec sa sœur au conbini° du quartier, vêtu normalement._

"Ne te fatigue pas, que ce soit en jean, en uniforme, en toge ou même nu comme un ver, la probabilité que l'un de ces étudiants me séduise est égale à zéro voire inférieure, de toutes façons.", lui répondis-je.  
Quant à l'éventualité que _moi_ je puisse séduire quelqu'un, elle ne m'était même pas venue à l'esprit.

Pourtant, pour mon plus grand ahurissement, j'eus la surprise abracadabrante de me retrouver avec non pas un, mais _des_ prétendants, tous de très mignons garçons de surcroît.  
Mais au delà de ça, ce qui me stupéfia davantage encore fut la mine réjouie de mon père lorsque ces garçons appelèrent à la maison pour me proposer des sorties, et ses sermons quand je déclinais leurs invitations.

Lui alors, c'était à se demander ce qui lui passait par la tête. Quand nous étions au Japon, il n'avait jamais agi autrement que comme un cerbère dès lors qu'un représentant de la gent masculine, quel que soit son âge, faisait mine de m'approcher à moins 50 mètres.

J'ai eu du mal à m'habituer à l'attitude démonstrative des élèves et des jeunes en général ici. Au Japon nous avons l'habitude de conserver un minimum d'espace entre nous et les autres, mais ici, et d'une manière générale en occident, les gens n'hésitent pas à envahir cette intimité, s'enlacent pour un oui ou pour un non, et cela me met mal à l'aise. A l'école, les gens s'adressent à moi de manière si directe que cela me déstabilise parfois.  
D'autre part, il n'y a aucune cohésion de groupe au sein des classes, alors que dans mon pays, le groupe est au cœur de tout. Ici, je me retrouve avec de nouveaux camarades de classe quasiment à chaque cours… au début de ma scolarité ici, je me suis sentie seule comme jamais.

Et pourtant… en dépit de tout cela, sans rien avoir fait pour… je me suis fait des amis incroyables en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Des personnes merveilleuses qui peu à peu, ont pris une grande place dans ma vie. A cause de l'effet d'immersion totale, parler anglais avec eux est peu à peu devenu complètement naturel, comme si je n'avais jamais parlé que cette langue et aucune autre. Maman me dit même que quand je parle dans mon sommeil (une habitude dont il semble que je ne me déferai jamais), c'est en anglais que je le fais à présent.

Et puis, un formidable point positif : Le sôzi° n'existe pas, ici.

--------

J'ai fini par réaliser que, quand le poids de l'absence pèse si lourd, alors volontairement ou non, on se ferme totalement à tout ce qui nous entoure. On refuse de se résigner. Dans ce cas-là, même l'environnement le plus extraordinaire du monde paraîtrait quelconque. Je parle en connaissance de cause, parce que la ville la plus extraordinaire du monde, j'y vis à présent.

Il va de soi que New York n'accaparera jamais la place que tient Furano dans mon cœur, j'ai bien compris que je ne serai pas véritablement heureuse tant que je ne serai pas rentrée chez moi. Mais je suis finalement parvenue à reconnaître que NY est, réellement, une ville époustouflante.  
Ce n'est qu'un moment à passer, une étape, mais je crois qu'en définitive, cette étape tiendra une place importante dans ma vie. Un jour, les souvenirs que je me serai forgé ici, à New York, feront partie de moi aussi irrévocablement que ceux de ma vie d'avant, au Japon.

Alors, à défaut de parvenir à m'y sentir chez moi un jour, je voudrais nous laisser une chance, cette ville et moi, de nous accepter, nous adopter, nous découvrir, nous apprécier enfin.

Alors j'ai pris mes repères, peu à peu.  
Quand je sors de cours suffisamment tôt, j'emprunte la ligne habituelle, pour traverser East River et rejoindre New York City. Je passe prendre quelque chose à grignoter au Starbucks du coin, et, non sans avoir lancé un regard admiratif à la façade du Met au passage, je fais route vers Central Park, l'un de mes endroits préférés dans NYC. Mes parents me laissent y aller seule, à condition que je reste dans Upper East Side sans remonter vers Harlem, qu'ils estiment mal fréquenté.

Alors, je m'assois sous un arbre, pour siroter mon café et partager mon cinnamon roll avec des écureuils replets. De temps à autres, il m'arrive de presser la paume de ma main  
_(là où il m'a embrassée)  
_tout contre ma joue, et si je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression de ressentir l'émotion qui s'est emparée de moi au contact de ses lèvres, avec autant d'acuité que si tout s'était passé la veille. Et je rêve que je ne suis jamais partie de Furano…

Mais déjà, lorsqu'au dimanche matin j'accompagne Papa faire le marché et que nous flânons ensemble dans _downtown_ NYC, et que la Statue de la Liberté, Manhattan et ces deux immenses tours jumelles se dressent devant moi au soleil levant, je sens jaillir du plus profond de moi-même, pour cette ville, les premières bouffées de ce qu'il faut bien appeler de l'amour.

_What are these anyway ? _

_Memories ? _

_Or am I still there… It can't be… _

_I thought I had come back to you long ago…_

_Feels just like I'm sinking…_

_And my whole body hurts so much _

_I feel like letting go._

_----------_

**Notes de l'auteur :**

1) En début d'année, au collège comme au lycée, les élèves japonais se voient attribuer une salle de classe qui leur est fixe, et ils ne bougent pas de leur classe à l'intercours (ce sont les profs qui se déplacent de classe en classe), qui dure à peu près une dizaine de minutes. Pendant ces 10 minutes, chacun fait plus ou moins ce qu'il veut : les filles se coiffent, les mecs jouent sur leur console vidéo portable, lisent des manga, etc.  
La pause déjeuner, qui dure environ trois quarts d'heure, est souvent prise en classe aussi, les élèves emmènent un _bento_ (plateau repas) préparé chez eux, ou réservent le matin même un snack à la cafétéria de l'école pour le midi.

2) Conbini : supérette de quartier, ouverte 24h sur 24.

3) Sôzi (corvée de ménage) : dans chaque classe japonaise après les cours, les élèves doivent, par tours de groupes de 5 ou 6, nettoyer la classe, frotter le sol, effacer le tableau, etc. Il est courant d'essayer de se soustraire au sôzi, par exemple en s'éclipsant discrètement de la classe à la sonnerie, mais c'est (forcément) assez mal vu.

_(A suivre...)_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 - mukou ittara, tegami kure yo. Ore mo, henji kaku kara sa….°**

_Matsuyama-kun,  
Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire avant de partir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps… Avant toute chose, je voudrais te dire combien je souhaite que cette défaite face à Nankatsu ne t'ait pas trop démoralisé (même si bien évidemment je sais que ça n'a pas du être évident pour toi). Ton jeu a été excellent, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Les sélectionneurs l'auront certainement remarqué. Tu partiras en Europe, tu seras titulaire de l'équipe nationale cadets, et tu joueras tous les matches, j'en suis persuadée. J'ai confiance en toi. Et je sais, ta nature étant ce qu'elle est, qu'au moment où tu recevras cette lettre, tu auras dépassé cela, et déjà tu regarderas droit devant toi vers les autres victoires que la vie a à t'offrir._

_Quant à moi… Eh bien, je te mentirais si je te disais que je me sens vraiment à ma place ici. Tout est si nouveau, si immense, je ne connais personne…. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tous mes repères, et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire de ces longues vacances qui se profilent devant moi. Mes habitudes sont un peu chamboulées… il n'y a pas de sanctuaires, ici, évidemment, donc pas de festivals d'été auxquels aller, et puis, pas de feux d'artifice, non plus… Enfin. Je sais qu'il faut que je commence à m'adapter au mode de vie américain, et puis papa semble tellement heureux de nous avoir enfin près de lui. Je suppose qu'on a du lui manquer, quoi qu'il en dise.  
Mais… il me faudra encore un peu de temps pour trouver mes marques, je suppose._

_Il fait vraiment très chaud ici. Je crois que la fraîcheur de Hokkaido me manque déjà…_

_Prends bien soin de toi._

_Fujisawa Yoshiko_

----------

Si je devais me décrire, je pense que j'opterais spontanément pour des caractéristiques viriles, des adjectifs bien masculins, tels que "courageux", "intrépide", "vaillant", enfin, ce genre de choses, quoi.

----------

_Fujisawa !  
J'ai été retenu dans la sélection finale ! Je fais partie des 17 titulaires sélectionnés ! Je pars pour l'Europe ! Quelle joie ! _

_Il est prévu qu'on parte s'entraîner en Allemagne, à Hambourg, dans un premier temps. Je pense qu'on y disputera un ou deux matches préparatoires, avant de tourner dans toute l'Europe pour des matches amicaux. Ils seront sans doute diffusés à la télé. Je ne sais pas si tu reçois nos chaînes, là où tu es… Si c'est le cas, regarde-moi jouer s'il te plait ! _

_Je suis formidablement excité à l'idée de voyager en Europe. Moi qui n'ai jamais quitté le Japon… Je sais que c'est une chance inespérée, je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir la saisir, et je sais que je la dois au football. Cette simple pensée me galvanise pour m'entraîner encore davantage, encore plus fort._

_Fujisawa, merci de toujours m'encourager comme tu le fais. Je ferai tout pour me montrer à la hauteur de ta confiance ! _

_Porte-toi bien._

_Matsuyama Hikaru_

----------

Quoi qu'il en soit, le qualificatif "sentimental" n'est probablement pas celui qui me viendrait à l'esprit en premier.

----------

_Matsuyama-kun… Bravo ! Je te l'avais dit, tu vois ? Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Je ne sais pas si tu recevras cette lettre à temps… tu seras peut-être déjà parti pour l'Europe quand elle arrivera… _

_Ce n'est pas grave. Je regrette seulement de ne pas être là pour t'encourager avant ton départ. Je le faisais toujours, avant, tu te souviens ? Mais je suis certaine que tous tes amis, à Furano, encourageront leur capitaine comme il se doit. Ils doivent être si fiers de toi, Matsuyama-kun. Je le suis aussi.  
Il semble que ces six semaines de vacances d'été te seront bien remplies, finalement, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Papa a fait installer le câble à notre arrivée ici, et depuis quelques temps, nous recevons donc la télévision japonaise. Je regarderai tous les matches sur le câble, et je veux que tu saches que toutes mes pensées iront vers toi. Je t'encouragerai comme je l'ai toujours fait, même si c'est de loin. _

_Fujisawa Yoshiko_

----------

Pourtant, je peux l'avouer, encore maintenant, après toutes ces années, il n'y a pas une seule lettre d'elle que je n'ai pas gardée précieusement. Et dieu sait qu'on a échangé beaucoup de correspondance, elle et moi, quand j'y repense... D'abord durant les longs mois qu'elle a passés aux Etats-Unis avec ses parents, bien sûr, mais aussi pendant nos années au lycée, puisque même à cette période, il est quelque fois arrivé qu'on soit éloignés l'un de l'autre pour une raison ou une autre durant de courtes périodes.

Mais bizarrement, je garde une tendresse particulière pour nos échanges épistolaires de cet hiver-là. Il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi de tous les courriers qu'on s'est envoyé par la suite, mais ceux envoyés de part et d'autre au cours de ces longs mois furent on ne peut plus innocents et sages, et c'est peut-être ce qui m'attendrit dans ces lettres… leur côté ingénu.

--------

_Fujisawa,  
Nous voilà à Hambourg. Comment tu trouves cette carte ? Un peu triste, non ? En tout cas elle est bien moins impressionnante que la vue de Manhattan que j'ai reçu de toi avant de partir. J'ai rien trouvé d'autre, pas facile, je ne parle pas un mot d'allemand et on loge dans un coin un peu reculé, y'a pas grand chose ici. Haha !_

_Ah, mais tu sais, les infrastructures d'entraînement sont incroyables, rien à voir avec chez nous... Nous avons joué un match amical contre Hambourg, la meilleure équipe d'Allemagne Et nous y avons retrouvé Wakabayashi, après 3 ans… Il est toujours aussi incroyablement doué ! Je ne te parle même pas de son coéquipier Karl-Heinz Schneider. Ce fut une défaite, hélas, qui nous a permis de réaliser l'énorme différence de niveau qui existait entre le football japonais et européen. Mais je pense que cette déconvenue ne peut que nous motiver à nous entraîner davantage et à donner le meilleur de nous. A partir de là, on ne peut que faire mieux. _

_Je crois que j'avais oublié de te le dire, mais suite à sa démission, Hyûga a choisi de me nommer capitaine à sa place. Je lui suis infiniment reconnaissant de sa confiance. C'est une immense fierté, pour moi. Je ferai tout pour me montrer à la hauteur. _

_Il nous reste quelques matches amicaux à disputer ici, puis nous devrions partir en tournée en Europe, puis ce sera la France, pour disputer le tournoi international junior des moins de 16 ans. _

_Je t'écrirai de chaque ville que nous visiterons. C'est une promesse !_

_Fais bien attention à toi,_

_Matsuyama Hikaru_

----------

Je ne lui avais pas donné d'adresse où m'écrire en Europe. C'était inutile, puisque nous ne restions jamais plus de deux jours de suite au même endroit. Quant à la France, j'ignorais combien de temps j'y resterais, car la durée de notre séjour dépendrait de nos victoires dans ce tournoi.

Et puis, accessoirement, je savais pertinemment que si les autres gars avaient eu vent de ce que je recevais du courrier d'une fille, je n'aurai plus vu la fin de leurs quolibets jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'âge d'aller à l'université.  
J'ai encore largement droit aux plaisanteries de la part de cette bande de jaloux célibataires, mais je m'en moque complètement, à présent. Leurs fanfaronnades ne me font pas plus d'effet que la pluie sur le verre. Au contraire, je suis ridiculement fier d'elle, sa présence dans ma vie me comble d'orgueil, et pour un peu, je m'en vanterais presque au près du tout venant.  
J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'à l'époque ce genre de détails insignifiants m'importait, mais bon, j'avais 15 ans…

Il n'en reste pas moins que je fus heureux comme un enfant, en rentrant chez moi, de trouver ses lettres.

Il me fut difficile de m'arracher des griffes de ma sœur, qui, avide de détails quant au « tour inattendu qu'avait du prendre cette relation Capitaine-Manager pour que cette dernière envoie des lettres à la maison », me posa mille questions toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres. Mais quand j'y parvins enfin, je pus m'isoler dans ma chambre, et, assis sur mon lit, j'entrepris de décacheter ses lettres les unes après les autres.

Même si ça n'était qu'à posteriori, même si la victoire qu'elle avait souhaité si fort m'avait effectivement été acquise, je bus les paroles d'encouragement qu'elle m'avait écrites comme un vieil homme fatigué le ferait d'un nectar de jouvence. Je les lus et les relus des dizaines de fois avec ferveur, retraçant d'un doigt léger les mots tracés de son écriture soigneuse et un peu enfantine, que je connaissais bien pour l'avoir si souvent vue, nettement calligraphiée, sur tous nos plannings et tableaux du Club de Foot de l'école.

_Matsuyama-kun,  
Merci pour cette carte de Paris, elle est si jolie…_

_En ce moment avec Maman, nous passons beaucoup de temps en centre ville. Je t'ai envoyé une petite vue de Times Square de nuit, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
Tu sais, ici l'ambiance est très vivante et très animée, et cela reste ainsi jusqu'à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit. Tu peux entrer dans un super marché à 10 heures du soir et y faire tes courses ! Et les restaurants servent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit ! Cela change de Furano, n'est-ce pas ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne me sens pas vraiment très à l'aise, n'étant pas habituée à tant d'urbanisation._

_Ah, pour le match de demain contre la France... Matsuyama-kun, je compte sur toi pour faire de ton mieux. Tu liras sans doute cette lettre à ton retour au Japon, mais ce n'est pas grave, je sais que vous serez victorieux. Je suis très heureuse et très fière de notre équipe, et aussi très fière de toi. _

_Je vais me lever très tôt, et regarder ce match, ainsi que le match de finale, en t'encourageant à chaque instant. _

_Porte-toi bien, s'il te plait._

_Fujisawa Yoshiko_

Mais là, c'était différent. Ces mots-là, elle ne les avait tracés que pour moi… Et j'eus beau me morigéner intérieurement pour cette attitude insensée qui ne me ressemblait en rien, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur battre fort en les lisant. Je me demandai s'il lui arrivait la même chose quand elle lisait les horribles pattes de mouche que je lui avais envoyées d'Europe.

Quand elle m'a dit, beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard, qu'il lui arrivait même de dormir avec, j'ai refusé de la croire pendant bien longtemps.

----------

Le mois de septembre arriva, un mois de septembre sec et froid qui figea le paysage de Furano dans une grisaille morne. Avec lui, débuta le deuxième trimestre.

Je fus plutôt intimidé par l'accueil que je reçus à mon retour à l'école. Bon, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose qu'un accueil chaleureux, évidemment, mais ce remake du retour de l'enfant prodigue, « celui qui a mené Furano jusqu'en demi-finale du championnat inter-collèges, puis qui a été remporter la victoire pour notre pays jusqu'en Europe » me mit franchement mal à l'aise.

Je me sentais bien évidemment très ému et très fier de ce que nous avions accompli, mais me retrouver ainsi au centre de l'attention générale était déroutant, sans parler de ce succès subitement devenu démesuré auprès de la gent féminine de l'école, qui me mit au comble de l'embarras.  
En dépit des louanges et des accolades, ce retour à Furano ne me fut donc pas spécialement réjouissant.

Pour me changer les idées, je repris sans plus attendre mes habitudes d'avant les vacances d'été.  
Ce matin-là, je sortis de chez moi à l'aube pour rejoindre le stade de l'école. Un vent absolument gelé soufflait dehors.  
Ici, à Hokkaido, les températures sont déjà fort hivernales en septembre, particulièrement le matin.  
Pas grave, j'ai depuis longtemps l'habitude des conditions climatiques rigoureuses de notre île et de la morsure du froid du matin, et ce n'est certes pas ce petit détail qui me ferait renoncer à cette routine matinale.

Je sais que je n'ai pas le talent inné d'un Tsubasa ou d'un Misugi. J'ai parfaitement conscience d'être un joueur sans prédispositions réelles. Mais en dépit de cela, j'ai depuis toujours le souhait de me hisser au plus haut. Et j'ai l'intime conviction que je n'y parviendrai qu'à force de persévérance et de ténacité. C'est-à-dire en m'entraînant vraiment sans relâche, avec acharnement, sans jamais me décourager ni faiblir. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne ménage pas mes efforts, la raison pour laquelle je suis présent sur ce stade avant même le lever du soleil tous les matins, et tous les soirs après les cours bien après que le soleil soit couché, tous les jours de la semaine, depuis toutes ces années.

Je revins donc ce matin-là sur le bon vieux terrain de foot de l'école, et je le revis avec plaisir malgré sa bien piètre figure face aux infrastructures européennes auxquelles j'avais pu goûter au cours des semaines passées…

Septembre à Furano est agréable pour l'entraînement, parce que la chaleur de l'été est déjà loin, mais qu'il n'y a pas encore de neige. Evidemment, dès le mois d'octobre, il faut d'abord dégager la neige pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de pouvoir évoluer confortablement sur le terrain…. Durant ces trois années, comme j'étais toujours le premier arrivé sur les lieux, c'était en général à moi qu'incombait la corvée. Parfois d'autres joueurs me donnaient un coup de main, mais la plupart du temps j'étais seul.

Tout en commençant mon footing, je me souvins alors qu'un matin, vers la fin de l'hiver dernier, Fujisawa était venue me prêter main forte à l'improviste. Elle avait vaillamment soulevé de petites pelletées de neige à côté de moi, pendant que tout en dégageant la neige, je lui déblatérais je ne sais quel discours (sans doute totalement dénué d'intérêt, d'ailleurs). Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes que je m'étais aperçu qu'elle ne portait pas de gants. Je n'en portais pas non plus, parce que j'étais depuis longtemps habitué au froid du matin. Mais elle pas, et ses mains étaient rouge vif.

"Mais… Fujisawa ! Tes mains, elles sont gelées !" m'étai-je exclamé, alarmé.

Spontanément je les avais attrapées dans les miennes pour les frictionner et les réchauffer, comme je l'aurais fait sans même y réfléchir pour n'importe lequel de mes amis.  
Mais Fujisawa était une fille, moi un mec, et préoccupé que j'étais par la couleur écarlate qu'avaient prises ses mains, je ne m'étais pas tout de suite rendu compte que vis-à-vis d'une jeune fille, ce geste familier était plus que déplacé.  
Elle, par contre, avait du s'en rendre compte apparemment, à en juger par la stupéfaction qui s'était peinte sur son visage.

Quand j'eus enfin réalisé ce que j'étais entrain de faire, c'est-à-dire tenir les mains d'une fille - et en l'occurrence Fujisawa - dans les miennes, je suis resté figé sur place.

Curieusement, ce n'était pas l'idée d'avoir fait preuve d'incorrection avec ce geste inconvenant qui m'ôtait ainsi mes moyens, mais bel et bien cette émotion inattendue, inconnue et totalement indéfinissable, qui avait afflué en moi comme une vague dès lors que mes mains avaient touché les siennes. Cette sensation étrange, cette chaleur au creux de l'estomac, mes mains tremblantes… mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

S'il s'était agi d'une autre fille, je lui aurais probablement demandé pardon pour cet excès de familiarité bien involontaire, et je n'y aurais sans doute même plus pensé une seconde plus tard. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était différent tout à coup ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais troublé à ce point pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial ?

"Oh… excuse-moi, je n'ai pas voulu…" avais-je murmuré d'un air mal assuré, en relâchant ses mains.

"Ce n'est rien."  
Elle m'avait alors gratifié d'un sourire un peu désabusé, que sur le moment je pris pour de la réprobation légitime quant à mes manières déplacées. Puis elle s'était retournée vers le tas de neige à ses pieds, et avait recommencé à y donner de petits coups de pelle.

_Ce que j'ai pu être débile..._

Des années-lumières plus tard en ce matin de septembre, en frappant dans le ballon de toutes mes forces sur ce même terrain, je compris avec amertume que si j'avais été moins abruti, cet incident aurait du suffire à me faire prendre conscience de ce que je ressentais pour elle. C'est dingue quand même, plus à l'ouest que moi, tu meurs.

J'avais éprouvé un sentiment de dépossession assez violent le jour du départ de Fujisawa, sentiment doublé d'une impression de culpabilité pour la manière dont j'étais demeuré aveugle face à l'évidence de nos sentiments réciproques, pour la stupidité dont j'avais fait preuve, pour tout ce temps perdu…

Oui mais, malgré tout cela, par la suite mes pensées avaient été constamment occupées par d'autres questions relativement urgentes, de sorte que je n'avais pas réellement eu le temps d'en concevoir un chagrin véritable.

Au contraire, mon état d'esprit, rendu hypra-positif par tout ce qui nous arrivait de beau et de fort avec l'équipe nationale, me faisait voir les choses du bon côté, et j'étais plutôt ravi de la situation.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait d'avoir reçu une marque d'intérêt significative de la part d'une fille qui me mettait dans cet état-là. Parce que, même si je ne l'avais jamais recherché et que cela me mettait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose, j'étais conscient d'avoir du succès auprès des filles depuis mon entrée au collège (je me fais l'effet d'un poseur en disant cela, mais c'est pourtant vrai). Je ne vécus donc pas cet état de fait comme une nouveauté.

Ce qui l'était, par contre, c'est qu'à présent tout était différent. Pour la première fois, je ressentais quelque chose pour quelqu'un. En prendre conscience avait totalement chamboulé mon existence. Et mieux, elle m'aimait en retour ! Et parce que j'avais été déterminé à ne pas la laisser partir sans qu'elle sache que je l'attendrais quoi qu'il puisse arriver, on avait même pu partager un ultime moment ensemble, que ni elle ni moi n'oublierions jamais.

Et j'avais déambulé dans les rues de Paris avec un sourire béat aux lèvres durant toute la durée du tournoi international junior des moins de 16 ans.

Hélas, ce noble état d'esprit me déserta quelque peu en rentrant à la maison. L'excitation de la victoire retombée, je vécus assez mal ce retour en ce qui fut le lieu de nos rencontres quotidiennes, ce lieu où, désormais, elle n'était plus.

-----------

C'est avec un serrement au cœur que je dus passer mon brassard de capitaine à un élève de deuxième année.° Je n'en poursuivis pas mois avec une vigueur égale mes entraînements matinaux, évidemment, mais d'emblée mes activités au sein du club de foot me manquèrent amèrement.

D'une certaine manière, je me sentais un peu vide… Il m'arrivait parfois, pour m'occuper, de passer au local du Club de Foot du collège pour voir les nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe de football de Furano, pour discuter stratégie avec eux en vue des compétitions d'automne et pour les coacher un peu …

…_mais cette pièce…_

Je l'avais si souvent vue ici, assise à cette même table, occupée à griffonner je ne sais quoi sur je ne sais quel registre, à partager un thé avec Machida en blaguant de tout et n'importe quoi, son rire clair raisonnant à travers la pièce à intervalles réguliers… que même cet automne-là, alors que je la savais loin, je la cherchais encore machinalement des yeux à chaque fois que j'y entrais, comme je l'avais fait chaque jour, sans même m'en apercevoir, au cours de ces trois années.

Machida avait bien sûr raccroché aussi pour se consacrer à ses révisions, et la nouvelle manager était une fille de première année, qui n'était pas souvent là d'ailleurs, je crois même que je ne l'avais jamais vue.

Je me sentais abattu quand je retournais là-bas, malgré la gentillesse des nouveaux joueurs et les « Matsuyama-senpai » vibrants d'admiration dont ils m'abreuvaient constamment.  
Partout, ces visages étrangers me rappelaient qu'il y avait une seule personne que je voulais réellement voir, que chaque fibre de mon être réclamait sa vue, et qu'elle n'était pas là.  
Malgré moi, mes yeux la cherchaient. Tout le temps. Autour de moi dans chaque recoin de cette école, tout criait son absence.

J'avais envie de la voir.

Je compris alors que les sentiments que j'avais éprouvés le jour de son départ étaient ceux d'un enfant gâté à qui on confisque un jouet. Et que je l'aimais différemment à présent, d'un amour que l'absence avait aiguisé, que la sensation de manque avais décuplé.

Le foot me manquait. Fujisawa me manquait plus encore. Jamais je n'en pris autant conscience que cet automne-là. Alors que pour tout le monde, la vie suivait son cours, moi j'avais l'impression que la mienne s'était arrêtée à la fin des vacances d'été.

_--------------_

**Notes de l'auteur : **

Parmi les reviews reçues sur un autre site pour les chapitres précédents, certaines me demandaient de donner une petite traduction des titres japonais de mes chapitres. Mina-sama, gomen ne ! Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas y avoir eu cette idée toute seule ! T-T

Comme j'ai le mauvais défaut d'écrire avant tout pour moi, j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé. Voilà l'erreur rattrapée pour ce chapitre ! J'éditerai les autres chapitres plus tard.

1) _Ecris-moi, quand tu seras là-bas. Et je te répondrai…_ (Matsuyama Hikaru, dialogue original tiré du manga)

2) Au cours du deuxième trimestre, les élèves de dernière année de collège sont contraints de faire l'impasse sur leurs activités extra-scolaires pour se consacrer intégralement aux révisions relatives au concours d'entrée du lycée de leur choix, qui a lieu au mois de février (mars pour certains lycées publics).


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 – saikin ore wa, monosugoi omae ni aitai**°

Au début du mois d'octobre, au moment où les premières neiges commencèrent à tomber sur la ville, j'entrepris enfin de réviser pour le concours d'entrée au lycée public de Furano, qui aurait lieu quelques mois plus tard.

Comme tout lycée dont le niveau d'études est fort élevé, le concours d'entrée du lycée de Furano était réputé très difficile. Cela représentait des journées entières de révisions, et à ce rythme-là, ma préparation à cet examen se ferait forcément au détriment de mon entraînement sportif. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, cette fois. Cet examen était sans doute l'un des plus importants qu'il me faudrait passer dans ma vie, et je ne comptais pas le négliger.

Au début, je rejoignais souvent Oda qui étudiait consciencieusement à la bibliothèque municipale. Mais la bibliothèque était pleine à craquer de petits couples d'amoureux qui révisaient ensemble, et, au comble de l'incrédulité devant ma propre niaiserie, je me rendis compte que leur vue avait des répercussions sur ma capacité à me concentrer.

Le nez dans mes cahiers, au lieu de me focaliser sur mes cours, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que si Fujisawa avait été ici, si elle n'avait pas du partir aux Etats Unis, on serait ensemble, à présent. On se serait sans doute donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque en milieu d'après-midi après les cours, comme tous ces gens, pour réviser ensemble. Je l'aurais regardée à la dérobée se concentrer sur ses problèmes de maths, elle aurait glissé distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, j'adorais ce petit geste qu'elle faisait souvent, sans s'en rendre compte, quand elle était absorbée dans quelque chose. Elle aurait eu conscience de mes yeux posés sur elle, ses joues auraient pris cette même teinte rosée que je leur ai vue par cette chaude après-midi de juillet où elle était partie, et bien sûr, je l'aurais trouvée adorable...

Grmbl.  
Marre de la bibliothèque et des couples rabu-rabu. Je me suis claquemuré chez moi et me suis plongé dans mes bouquins de révision avec fièvre.  
Durant mes sessions de révisions, comme dans chaque moment important de ma vie, nouer sur mon front le hachimaki qu'elle avait confectionné était devenu une sorte d'habitude. Plus qu'un porte-bonheur, c'était comme un lien entre elle et moi, le seul que cette foutue distance ne pourrait pas briser. Le symbole de Nous. C'était un peu comme si elle était près de moi.

----------

Un matin juste avant les vacances d'hiver, en partant en cours, je trouvai une petite carte d'elle dans ma boite aux lettres.

_Matsuyama-kun ! _

_J'espère que cette petite vue du Rockefeller Center te plait ? J'ai choisi cette carte spécialement pour toi en sortant de l'école tout à l'heure.  
N'est-il pas joli, ce grand sapin ? C'est le plus grand du monde, tu sais ? Et tu as vu toutes ces illuminations ? _

_Ici, Noël est un enchantement. Il me semble être émerveillée en permanence. Mes amis se moquent de moi, parce qu'où qu'on aille, j'avance la bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. Si tu pouvais voir 5th avenue, c'est magique ! On dirait que les boutiques de luxe rivalisent de goût pour les décorations. Tout est illuminé, on peut boire du vin chaud parfumé à la cannelle, manger des marrons chauds, il y a des décorations partout, des patinoires, des chorales de Noël dans la rue, des Père Noël partout, jusque dans le métro. Hahaha. Tu dois me trouver bien puérile. Mais c'est si joli !! _

_J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse voir de telles choses ensemble, ce noël. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, hein ?_

_J'aurais bien aimé aller prier au temple pour la nouvelle année, aussi. Mais bien sûr, il n'y a pas de temple, ici... ce n'est pas vraiment grave, prier toute seule n'aurait pas été bien gai de toutes façons. Et puis, il y a tellement d'autres choses spectaculaires, ici._

_Tu dois être en pleines révisions, alors, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps… je te souhaite bonne chance, j'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi._

_Yoshiko Fujisawa_

Il y avait une sorte d'euphorie, dans ces quelques lignes, que je n'avais jamais encore remarquée dans ses autres lettres. Dans toutes celles que j'avais reçues jusqu'alors, je parvenais toujours plus ou moins bien à lire entre les lignes et à ressentir une certaine tristesse sous-jacente qui – très égoïstement, j'en conviens – me rassurait plus ou moins.

Cette fois-ci, j'eus l'impression qu'elle commençait à préférer New York à ce qu'elle avait toujours connu jusqu'ici. Que finalement, elle s'était fort bien faite à sa nouvelle vie. Que rester aux Etats Unis ne lui serait peut-être pas si désagréable que ça, en fin de compte.

Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ?

_Mes amis se moquent de moi…_

"_Mes amis_"… Je ressentis la brûlure de la jalousie pure, un sentiment qui m'avait été complètement inconnu jusqu'alors, irradier jusqu'au plus profond de moi.  
Tes amis, c'était nous, avant.

"Je suis injuste". Tout à ma frustration, je ne m'aperçus même pas que je maugréais tout seul sur le chemin de l'école.  
Quel genre d'ami ai-je été pour elle, quand je n'ai jamais été capable de lui parler d'autre chose que de football ? Des amis comme ça, tu parles d'une plaie… Et puis, j'avais cru quoi ? Quitter Furano ne signifie pas vivre en ermite, surtout pas quand on part vivre dans un endroit comme New York. Elle est toujours gaie et sociable, normal qu'elle se soit fait de nouveaux amis. Sans doute voyait-elle tous les jours des copains de classe géniaux et super cool, qui la faisaient rire toute la journée, des mecs classe qui se montraient outrageusement familiers avec elle, avec qui elle m'oublierait, petit à petit…

"Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

Cette voix acerbe et un peu bourrue, ce ton légèrement sarcastique… Pas de doute, c'est Machida. Je tournai la tête et la vis farfouillant dans son casier (qui se trouvait être à côté du mien).

"Moi ? Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?"

Elle sortit de son casier ses _uwabaki,_ marquées du sceau bleu des élèves de troisième année°, puis entreprit d'ôter ses chaussures, le tout sans me regarder.

"Matsuyama-kun…. Pas la peine d'essayer de me la faire. On est dans la même classe depuis le début du collège, toi et moi. Alors crois-moi, avec le temps, j'ai appris à te connaître. Et puis, même sans ça, faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que cette tête de 10 kilomètres de long, c'est signe que ça va pas fort, va. Et en l'occurrence donc, en ce moment ça n'a pas l'air d'aller du tout."

Que faire ? Je vais passer pour un demeuré total si je lui dis ce qui me tarabuste. Elle va me charrier pendant des semaines, je la connais.

_Oui mais… D'un autre côté, Fujisawa est sa meilleure amie, elle s'adorent toutes les deux... S'il y a du nouveau dans la vie de sa meilleure amie… Machida doit forcément être au courant, non ?_

"Dis, au sujet de Fujisawa…", commençai-je, sur un ton évasif soigneusement étudié.

"Yoshiko ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" elle me regarda, un pli soucieux barrant soudain son front.

Faisant mine d'être très absorbé par le positionnement, d'une précision quasi-chirurgicale, de mes chaussures dans mon casier, je pris l'air le plus détaché possible pour lui dire :

"Parfois… Parfois, tu ne te demandes pas si elle ne va pas finir par nous oublier ? Ne plus penser à nous ? Ne plus avoir envie de revenir ? Je veux dire, vivre à New York, c'est quand même assez énorme, elle doit s'être fait des tas de nouveaux amis, tout ça…"

Elle interrompit son rangement pour me dévisager d'un air mi-atterré, mi-rigolard.

Moi : "QUOI ?" -plop- (_nda :_ oups, une petite veine d'énervement vient d'éclore !)

Elle : "Rien, enfin, disons que c'est inattendu... Est-ce que c'est là ta façon de me dire que Yoshiko te manque, Capitaine ? Alors c'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état-là ?"

Je refermai mon casier avec un soupir las, puis la regardai. A quoi bon lui mentir, cette fille n'avait définitivement rien à envier à une voyante extralucide.

"Evidemment, qu'elle me manque, Machida. C'est pas vraiment nouveau, elle me manque depuis le jour où elle est partie. Mais là n'est pas vraiment le problème, à vrai dire… En fait, je… euh… c'est plutôt qu'à la lecture de la dernière carte que j'ai reçue d'elle, j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit réciproque, ces derniers temps."

"Fufufu !!!"

Je l'entendis très distinctement pouffer, bien qu'elle ait pris le soin de dissimuler sa tête derrière la porte de son casier.

"Machida, c'est pas drôle." lui dis-je, avec toute la dignité dont j'étais capable malgré le rouge qui commençait à me monter aux joues.

Elle ferma son casier à son tour, avec un claquement sec, et se retourna vers moi.

"Eh bien, si vraiment ce n'est pas réciproque, alors c'est une bonne chose." me dit-elle tranquillement.

"…qu-quoi ?"

Elle me tança sévèrement.

"Matsuyama-kun. Pendant ces trois dernières années, Yoshiko t'a aimé comme il est difficilement imaginable d'aimer quelqu'un. Chaque minute, chaque seconde, elle l'a passée à t'adorer. Pendant ce temps-là, au lieu de faire cas de notre petite ravissante petite amoureuse, notre cher Capitaine, lui, trouvait hautement préférable de passer le plus clair de son temps à taper dans un ballon, comme chacun le sait. Eh bien, ma foi, ça ne te fera pas de mal de savoir à ton tour quel effet ça fait, d'être superbement ignoré. Juste retour des choses, non, _Capitaine_ ?"

Je ne sus que dire face à une telle invective, et me fendis d'un sourire aigre-doux, tentant à grand-peine de contenir mon exaspération.

"Laisse la prendre du bon temps et s'amuser loin de toi." soupira-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires. "Elle ne l'a pas volé."

Je promenai un regard consterné sur les casiers. Avant que je n'aie pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit, elle ajouta en gloussant :

"Et puis t'inquiètes pas va, si elle tombe amoureuse d'un beau new-yorkais, je suis sûre qu'elle nous préviendra !"

"Mouais, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne trouve pas cette perspective particulièrement enthousiasmante", fis-je en lui opposant un visage pour le moins hermétique.

Elle me décocha un regard relativement bienveillant, du genre de ceux que l'on réserve normalement aux faibles d'esprit. L'espace d'un instant, il me sembla voir briller dans ses yeux une lueur espiègle… puis elle s'éloigna.

Je décidai de me vider l'esprit allant m'entraîner de toutes mes forces après les cours, avec le reste de l'équipe de foot. Oda m'emboîta le pas, ravi. "Comme au bon vieux temps, Capitaine !". Je ne sais pas combien d'heures je suis resté ce soir-là sur ce terrain, courant à en perdre le souffle, driblant les joueurs les uns après les autres, tapant dans ce ballon à l'en faire exploser, jusqu'à sentir des élancements partout dans tout mon corps, jusqu'à ce que je sois trop anéanti par la fatigue pour avoir la force de penser.

Mais rien n'y fit. En sortant de la salle de bains ce soir-là, au comble de l'épuisement, le moindre muscle de mon corps tendu et douloureux, je me laissai choir sur une chaise face à mon bureau, déposai sa carte devant moi, et enfouis ma tête dans mes bras repliés.

Pour la première fois depuis son départ, je me sentis réellement désemparé.

_Fujisawa… est-ce que je te manque ?_

----------

Vint enfin le jour de l'examen.

Je ne fus pas spécialement nerveux en enfilant mon uniforme ce matin-là. J'avais beaucoup travaillé pour préparer ce concours et j'étais tout à fait confiant.  
Je l'aurais peut-être moins été si j'avais su ce que la journée me réservait…

J'avais filé rencard à Oda devant le centre d'examen après le concours, on irait sans doute bien prendre quelque chose de chaud chez Starbucks en sortant.

Quand je suis sorti de la salle d'examen, tout était blanc. Il avait neigé toute la matinée, il neigeait encore, et évidemment, Oda n'était pas là. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé, mais il a fallu que je l'attende pendant une demi-heure dans un froid de gueux.  
Quand il est enfin arrivé, tout fier de lui en me disant qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir réussi, je l'aurais étranglé.

Mais soudain, précisément à ce moment-là, à la périphérie de ma vision, au milieu de toute cette neige, quelque chose attira mon regard… une forme chamarrée de rose pâle et de gris clair.

Alors je me suis tourné.

Et soudain, le temps s'arrêta.

…_Fujisawa ?_

--------------------

**Notes de l'auteur : **

1) _c'est incroyable ce que tu m'as manqué, ces derniers temps._

2) Dans la plupart des écoles japonaises (il y a bien sûr des exceptions), les élèves ne sont pas censés se balader avec leurs chaussures de dehors aux pieds. Le matin en arrivant, ils les laissent donc dans un casier (_getabako_) qui leur est personnel, à l'entrée, casier dans lequel se trouvent les _uwabaki_ (sorte de petites tennis blanches très fines avec un élastique large pour les filles, parfois un scratch pour les garçons) qu'ils porteront à l'intérieur de l'école durant la journée.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 – issho ni ukaru to ii ne… furano kôkou...°**

Je dois rêver.

_Oui c'est ça, c'est la seule explication, une-hallucination-les examens-le froid-le stress-oui-c'est-fréquent-ça-le-stress-des-étudiants-il-faut-que-je-m'assoie, il-_

Mais, machinalement, mes jambes me portèrent vers elle, et je cessai alors définitivement de penser de manière rationnelle.

_(jolie)_

_(jolie)_

_(jolie…)_

_Qu'elle est jolie... elle était aussi jolie, quand elle est partie ? Je ne me souviens pas, mais c'est bien possible je suis bien assez grave pour avoir été près de quelqu'un comme elle durant 3 longues années sans me rendre compte de rien-_

J'entendis soudain sa voix, claire et douce, s'élever dans l'air glacé de ce matin d'hiver.

"Ca fait longtemps… Matsuyama-kun."

Dans ma stupeur, je sentis ma bouche se dessécher au point qu'il me fut impossible d'articuler le moindre son.

Elle était revenue. Fujisawa était revenue.

Six mois seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, l'été dernier dans cet aéroport, mais elle avait indéniablement mûri. J'avais quitté une enfant ravissante, c'était une jeune fille très attirante qui se tenait debout devant moi à présent. Une jeune fille vêtue d'un manteau de laine gris clair et d'une écharpe d'un rose très pâle, à la silhouette plus élancée, aux cheveux plus longs, à la peau veloutée, une jeune fille aux yeux rieurs, qui était entrain de me toiser d'un air tout à fait détendu.

"_Fujisawa_… Mais…"

A ainsi la dévorer des yeux sans être capable d'articuler plus de deux mots à la suite, j'eus assez rapidement l'impression relativement nette d'être le mec le plus lourd du monde.

Mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, le choc m'avait vraiment ôté toute éloquence.

"Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ?"

Elle esquissa une petite moue espiègle. Cette expression, sur son visage…. Sur l'instant, elle m'évoqua le récent souvenir de quelque chose, ou plutôt de quelqu'un.

_Machida…. _

_Que le diable t'emporte. Tu étais au courant, l'autre jour, j'en mettrais mes mains à couper. Tu savais déjà qu'elle allait revenir... Grmbl, si je pouvais t'étrangler tout de suite je le ferais tiens, je-_

"Non…pas du tout, même… tu n'en disais rien dans la dernière carte que j'ai reçue de toi." murmurai-je à grand-peine.

"C'est que…ça s'est décidé un peu à la dernière minute... Mon père aura terminé sa mission aux Etats-Unis d'ici quelques semaines. Mes parents avaient donc décidé de rentrer, mais ils ont jugé préférable de me faire passer l'examen d'entrée du lycée, sans quoi je n'aurais eu aucune chance d'y être acceptée à la rentrée, alors… me voilà."

Six mois seulement… et j'avais déjà oublié combien le timbre si doux de sa voix pouvait m'émouvoir.  
Arg, mais c'est pas vrai ! Est-ce que mon cœur ne pourrait pas s'arrêter de battre la chamade juste deux secondes, que je puisse reprendre mes esprits, redevenir celui que je suis d'habitude et - accessoirement - trouver quelque chose d'approprié à lui dire ?

Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement, et elle baissa la tête.

"Mais surtout, je ne voulais pas t'annoncer ça comme ça, et te causer du tracas inutilement juste avant les examens…".

_Mais alors, cette carte, Fujisawa... Je comprends, à présent. Si tu semblais si gaie quand tu l'as écrite c'est parce que tu savais déjà que tu allais revenir... Tu savais que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que tu voyais New York… Tu étais sans doute heureuse d'imaginer que tes derniers jours passés la-bas l'aient été dans un aussi charmant décor. Et moi qui ai pensé que… Et moi qui ai cru que…_

Comme je ne parlais toujours pas, littéralement perdu dans mes pensées tout en l'enveloppant d'un regard relativement médusé, elle ajouta, avec une timidité poignante :

"Je n'ai pas du tout préparé cet examen, alors sincèrement, je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais… ce serait sympa qu'on soit reçus ensemble au lycée de Furano, tu ne trouves pas ?"

J'ai réussi à balbutier un truc sans queue ni tête, je crois, du genre "oui, c'est vrai !", mais impossible de faire mieux que ça. Rien à faire, elle m'avait rendu muet de stupeur.  
J'avais complètement oublié l'examen, Oda, le café qu'on devait aller prendre ensemble après l'exam. Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mes yeux des siens.

"Alors… euh, est-ce que.. tu retournes au collège, là ?" me dit-elle d'une petite voix hésitante.

Elle semblait ne pas savoir trop quoi dire. Avec le peu de mots que j'avais proférés au cours de cette captivante conversation, cela ne me parut pas spécialement étonnant.

D'un mouvement léger, empreint d'une grâce un peu distraite, elle glissa délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

_Ah… Définitivement, totalement elle, ce geste. Je l'adore._

Elle me lança un regard interrogatif.

"Hein… ah, non, il n'y a pas cours pour les troisième année aujourd'hui, à cause de l'examen de ce matin. D'ailleurs j'avais prévu avec Oda de… de… mais… ??? Où il est passé, lui ? Il était encore là il y a pas une minute !"

Elle pouffa d'un petit rire narquois. "Il est parti… je crois ?"

_Arf, désolé pour Starbucks, Oda. Je te revaudrai ça._

A chaque fois que j'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, le surréaliste de la situation me foudroyait avec une violence qui m'ôtait toute maîtrise de moi.

Fujisawa. Fujisawa Yoshiko était là, juste devant moi.  
Je restai sans voix, ahuri.

"Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille…" déclara-t-elle, une expression déroutée se peignant peu à peu sur ses traits.

"Mais où est-ce que tu... je veux dire, tu vas loger chez toi toute seule en attendant que tes parents…"

"Non, bien sûr que non, voyons", sa petite main, blanche et creusée de fossettes, vint se plaquer sur sa bouche tandis qu'elle gloussait comme une enfant. "Les parents de Machiko vont m'héberger jusqu'à leur retour. Je suis censée la rejoindre chez elle, là, d'ailleurs… Machiko a préparé l'examen à fond alors évidemment, elle a fini bien avant moi", ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire à peine audible.

"Elle n'habite pas très loin d'ici, je vais y aller en marchant. Il fait un peu froid, mais... Furano m'a tellement manqué…il y a des moments où j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir marcher à nouveau sur ces petits chemins enneigés."

A l'évocation de notre petite ville, il avait percé dans sa voix un sentiment d'affection extrême. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que l'entendre parler ainsi de Furano me procurerait un tel sentiment d'apaisement.

_Alors, malgré New York, malgré Manhattan, Broadway et Times Square, malgré ce que cette nouvelle vie pouvait avoir de féerique, tu es véritablement heureuse de revenir ici...  
Je me demande bien comment j'ai pu en douter, à vrai dire…s'il est un sentiment qui se dégageait régulièrement de tes lettres, c'est bien celui-là.  
Fujisawa, pardon…_

Ses traits se fondirent en un sourire mélancolique tandis que son regard embrassait avec amour le paysage blanc désolé tout autour de nous, la plaine enneigée aux coteaux doucement vallonnés, au sein desquels se détachaient de loin en loin quelques maisons solitaires, les collines aux arbres dépouillés, dont les dernières feuilles étaient tombées il y a déjà longtemps, et au loin, les montagnes majestueuses sous le pâle ciel hivernal.

Je lui souris.

"Alors, on va faire une partie du chemin ensemble. J'habite au-delà de chez elle à partir d'ici. Je te raccompagne, si tu veux."

"Avec plaisir."

Elle me gratifia de ce même sourire un peu triste, qui me fit un peu mal au cœur.

----------

Tout en marchant côte à côte, nous nous engageâmes en silence sur l'allée enneigée qui serpentait sur le coteau entre les arbres clairsemés, vers le quartier résidentiel où se trouvait la maison de Machida.

En luttant furieusement pour conserver la contenance et le sang-froid qui ne m'avaient jamais fait défaut avant ce jour (mais qui visiblement avaient attendu aujourd'hui pour sournoisement me lâcher), je me posai mille questions.

Quelque chose n'allait pas…  
Ce n'étaient pas là les retrouvailles que, dans les moments où j'étais trop épuisé pour me concentrer en classe, je me représentais parfois avec émotion.  
Je me sentais complètement désorienté face à elle, et un peu mal à l'aise, aussi… comment me comporter ? Nous en étions où, exactement, elle et moi ? Quand nous nous sommes quittés, la situation a fait que, je n'avais absolument pas réfléchi, tout avait été très spontané et je ne m'étais posé aucune question.

_Mais là... Si je lui prends la main, comme ça, là, tout d'un coup, elle va me prendre pour un pervers, c'est clair. Que faire ?_

Bon, il faut que je lui dise quelque chose, ça va pas du tout ce silence, là.  
Mais quoi ??

_Alors, ton vol de retour s'est bien passé ?  
_Pff, moi alors, n'importe quoi. Comme si j'avais rien d'autre à lui dire que ce genre de platitudes débiles…

_Au fait, parle-moi un peu de ces amis que tu t'es fait à NY !_ èé  
Nah, ridicule. De quel droit je pourrais lui poser ce genre de questions ?

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne vis même pas qu'elle avait tourné son regard vers moi.

"L'accueil a du être chaleureux à ton retour d'Europe…".

Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de trouble dans sa voix. A nouveau, je me demandai comment elle pouvait demeurer si impassible tandis que moi, j'étais en proie à l'agitation la plus totale.

"Hmm… Oh bof, tu sais…."

Mouais. Il n'était peut-être pas _vraiment_ nécessaire de lui parler tout de suite de la horde de petites groupies qui avait fait partie du comité d'accueil du collège à mon retour de France.

"Tes parents ont du être très fiers." reprit-elle, sur le même ton.

Tout en marchant elle contourna légèrement un petit renfoncement qui s'était formée dans la neige, au sol.

"Ah, ma sœur surtout, elle m'a exhibée devant toutes ses copines de lycée, hahahaha !!" fis-je en éclatant d'un rire nerveux.

_( !!! mais quel abruti je fais, c'est pas possible !! Hikaru, ressaisis-toi, pour l'amour du ciel !)_

"Tu sais… j'ai regardé tous tes matches."

Sa voix était toujours calme et posée, elle semblait fixer intensément un point loin devant elle, à l'horizon.

"J'ai été très fière…"

"Merci", lui répondis-je simplement, en m'efforçant de sourire.

"… particulièrement quand tu as marqué ce but contre la France… " elle regardait toujours droit devant elle, mais en l'observant, je vis danser une lueur d'orgueil farouche dans ses yeux. Et soudain il fut clair pour moi qu'aucun des compliments que j'avais reçus à mon retour ne me toucherait autant que celui-là.

Elle sembla chercher ses mots un moment, puis, en me lançant un petit regard en coin, elle me dit assez bas :

"…ce hachimaki que tu portais…"

"C'était le tien, bien sûr." lui répondis-je en posant sur elle un regard déterminé.

"Ah…."

Elle détourna précipitamment les yeux, mais j'eus le temps de voir ses joues rosir légèrement.

_Tiens donc, Fujisawa. _

Les yeux toujours baissés, elle sourit timidement. "Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais emporté…"

Malgré les efforts qu'elle avait déployés pour s'exprimer sur un ton évasif, tout son être trahissait l'agitation, à présent.

Outre ce que cet émoi mal dissimulé pouvait avoir de complètement adorable chez elle, la voir troublée à son tour me libéra paradoxalement d'une énorme partie de la nervosité que j'avais accumulée jusqu'alors.

_Je me disais bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas être aussi calme au moment même où l'on se retrouvait après ces six longs mois, après ce qui était arrivé entre nous._

Ca n'était tout simplement pas concevable, parce que… parce que c'était nous, tout simplement. Elle et moi. Ensemble à nouveau.

Cette attitude imperturbable aurait presque pu prêter à croire que tout ce qui avait fait battre nos deux cœurs si fort était subitement devenu insignifiant pour elle.

_Mais tu es tout aussi troublée que moi, en fait… On a bien vécu la même histoire, toi et moi, finalement. A te voir ainsi, cela ne fait plus aucun doute._

Tout en arpentant précautionneusement une portion glissante du chemin, je lui souris.

"Il ne m'a jamais quitté. Je te l'avais promis, ce jour-là, à l'aéroport. Tu ne te souviens pas ?"

Elle ne répondit rien, mais il me sembla voir ses joues s'empourprer davantage.

"Ca peut sembler idiot, mais il y avait des moments où j'avais l'impression… qu'il me rendait plus fort, d'une certaine manière. Parfois, le soir, quand tout le monde était couché, je sortais m'entraîner et je ne passais jamais la porte sans l'avoir noué autour de mon front. Tout comme pendant ce match contre la France… tout comme quand je me suis donné à fond pour réviser ce concours, aussi… je l'ai porté dans tous ces moments décisifs parce que… ben, je ne sais pas trop… J'imagine que, à défaut de pouvoir te voir… ce hachimaki, c'était un peu de la personne que j'aime avec moi."

Je ne le vis pas tout de suite, mais ses pas s'étaient stoppé net. Quand je me suis retourné vers elle une poignée de secondes plus tard, je la vis à quelques pas de moi, me regardant sans mot dire, le visage grave et les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

J'étais entrain de me demander la raison de cette émotion subite, quand l'évidence de la réponse m'atteignit soudain avec la violence d'une balle reçue de plein fouet.

Elle avait pris la peine de me faire part de ses sentiments pour moi avant son départ, elle savait que j'étais au courant désormais. Mais pour autant qu'elle sache, jamais jusqu'à maintenant je ne lui avais jamais confirmé la réciprocité de ce sentiment.

Je l'avoue honnêtement, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé. Parce qu'à mes yeux, ça avait coulé de source. Après tout, je l'avais poursuivie à travers la ville jusqu'à cet aéroport… je l'avais prise dans mes bras et serrée tout contre moi… On s'était écrit très souvent au cours de ces 6 mois...

_Oui, mais à aucun moment tu ne le lui as dit. Ni à l'aéroport… ni dans aucune lettre…_

_Ni jamais, en fait._

Et pourtant, entendre ces mots devait être important, pour elle. Au moins pour en être certaine. Savoir où on en est. Ensemble ou pas ? Amoureux ou pas ? Sans doute les avait-elle attendus. Longtemps.

Avait-elle fini par douter de mes sentiments pour elle ? Et pourquoi pas. Moi, il m'avait bien suffi d'une simple carte au ton enjoué pour prendre peur…

_Baka da na, ore wa...°_

Promptement, je revins sur mes pas, franchis d'une traite les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient, et me campai devant elle, la dévisageant comme si je ne l'avais jamais vue, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

"Fujisawa…"

Mes yeux sondant les siens, je pus enfin lire l'émoi dans son regard, une émotion profonde et brutale, la même que celle à laquelle j'étais en proie à cet instant même. Et soudain il m'apparut qu'une bonne partie de notre trouble mutuel venait sans doute de la somme énorme de tout ce qu'on n'avait pas pu se dire, faute de temps, le jour de son départ. De tous ces silences, qui depuis lors n'avaient jamais été comblés.

"Fujisawa. Je viens seulement de réaliser que je n'ai jamais été suffisamment clair... Pardonne-moi… je me rends compte que rien dans ma façon de me comporter n'aurait pu suffire à te donner la moindre certitude quant à mes sentiments. Et je crois… enfin, tu sais… je crois que je n'aurai pas aimé te parler… de ça…dans une lettre. C'est vrai, les choses auraient certainement été plus claires pour toi si je l'avais fait. Mais… maintenant que tu es revenue, à présent que tu es devant moi à nouveau… je veux que tu le saches."

Je n'en revenais pas…. Je pouvais à nouveau lui parler comme je l'avais fait ce jour là. De manière résolue, simple, sincère et sans ambages.  
Mais, même si je me sentais soulagé d'avoir recouvré mes moyens, même si j'étais heureux de pouvoir enfin être spontané avec elle à nouveau, je n'avais pas prévu l'attaque de ce flot chaud et impérieux qui se soulevait en moi, faisant battre mon cœur si fort tout à coup.

"Fujisawa, je suis amoureux de toi."

Elle ouvrit des yeux immenses, bouleversés, et, sans doute aussi abasourdie que je l'avais été quelques minutes plus tôt en la voyant devant le lycée, elle ne put prononcer un seul mot.

"…et ton retour à Furano me rend… extraordinairement, extraordinairement heureux."

Je vis son visage se troubler et j'en fus alarmé. _Merde, j'en étais sûr, j'ai tout gâché._

Avais-je été trop brusque ? Trop direct ? Trop brutal? Trop-

"Matsuyama-kun…"

"Fujisawa… si j'ai été trop brusque j'en suis désolé…"

"Ce n'est pas ça…."

La pointe de véhémence que je perçus dans sa voix m'inquiéta un peu.

Mais quoi alors ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Est-ce que c'est le froid qui la met dans cet état-là ?

"Matsuyama-kun…"

Avec une certaine panique, je vis ses yeux se voiler.

"Tu m'as… tellement manqué…" balbutia-t-elle, puis elle éclata vraiment en sanglots.

L'instant d'après, elle était blottie contre moi. Je serais incapable de dire si c'est elle qui est venue d'elle même, si c'est moi qui l'ai spontanément prise dans mes bras, si on a ébauché le geste en même temps sans même y réfléchir.  
Mais je tenais Fujisawa serrée contre moi, enfin, au bout de tout ce temps. Et rien d'autre comptait.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi. Fujisawa."

Elle enfouit son visage dans mon manteau en sanglotant tout contre ma poitrine, et je resserrai doucement mon étreinte.

"Ne pleure pas…"

Instantanément, cette impression de malaise que j'avais ressentie s'était complètement dissipée. Toutes les questions stupides que j'avais pu me poser depuis cette carte s'étaient évanouies, toutes mes craintes s'étaient envolées.  
J'ai baissé mon visage vers ses cheveux, subjugué par leur parfum doux et frais. Je les ai effleurés doucement de mes lèvres, en lui parlant très bas.

"J'ai pensé à toi _tout le temps_… Partout où j'ai été, j'ai envié ces couples, qui pouvaient être ensemble… qui se tenaient la main… je me demandais… pourquoi eux pouvaient être ensemble et pourquoi nous, on avait pas cette chance. Mais tu es là, à présent. Tout ça, on va pouvoir le vivre ensemble, à présent.".

Elle se détacha un peu, et je la vis enfin sourire, sourire vraiment, d'un sourire clair et radieux, à travers ses larmes.

_Enfin…_

_Ton sourire aussi m'avait manqué, Fujisawa._

Elle saisit mon autre main, celle qui ne caressait pas ses cheveux, et enlaça ses doigts dans les miens.

Tandis que je la contemplais, mes yeux brûlants dans les siens, le cœur battant fort, mon visage juste à quelques centimètres du sien, ma main libre a effleuré ses cheveux, séché ses larmes lentement du revers d'un pouce, caressé sa joue, son cou, sa nuque…  
Et, doucement, mes lèvres se sont posées sur les siennes.

Instantanément, une chaleur intense irradia tout mon corps, chassant de mon esprit la notion du temps, de l'espace et des circonstances. Je ne sentis plus le froid ni le vent ni la neige, plus rien n'existait, tandis que je goûtai enfin la caresse si douce de ses lèvres, alors que tout mon univers se limita soudain à son merveilleux parfum sucré, à la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne, à l'infinie douceur de ses cheveux sous mes doigts.

J'avais tellement désiré cette proximité avec elle que je ne pus réprimer ni la fébrilité dans mes gestes, ni l'ivresse avec laquelle mes lèvres cherchaient les siennes. Je savais qu'un premier baiser aussi brûlant risquait de l'offenser, qu'elle le trouverait peut-être inconvenant, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Une délicieuse frénésie, que ma raison était impuissante à combattre, s'était emparée de moi. Mais je pris bientôt conscience du fait qu'elle réagissait à ce baiser de manière semblable à la mienne. Agrippée à moi, serrant fort dans son poing l'encolure de ma veste, je la sentis répondre avec tout autant d'urgence, autant de fièvre… et même avec une certaine détresse.

Comme si par ce baiser, elle exorcisait enfin ces six longs mois de frustration et d'attente, et au-delà de ça, ces trois années d'amour à sens unique, ces trois ans au cours desquels je n'avais pas voulu la remarquer.

Elle se détacha à peine, et le monde redevint froid, la neige d'hiver tomba de nouveau entre elle et moi.

L'esprit et le corps en proie à toutes sortes de sensations insoupçonnées jusqu'alors, je la contemplai à nouveau… ses pupilles dilatées par l'émotion, le renflement de ses lèvres, ses pommettes, qui avaient pris une jolie carnation grenat, son souffle court… et je la trouvai superbe.

J'avais posé mon front contre le sien, et fus heureux de ce que mon visage ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, sans quoi je ne l'aurais probablement pas entendue murmurer, très très bas, d'une voix altérée par l'émoi :

"Je t'aime aussi. C'est merveilleux de pouvoir enfin te le dire face à face, Matsuyama-kun… Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps…"

Je refermai mon étreinte sur elle et ne la lâchai plus.

----------

"On ferait mieux de se dépêcher… Machida va s'inquiéter. Et alors Dieu sait ce qu'elle sera capable de nous faire."

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

Tandis qu'elle cheminait près de moi sur ce chemin enneigé, son regard modestement baissé vers le sol et sa petite main tiède toujours dans la mienne, je l'ai regardée furtivement, émerveillé au delà des mots par la grâce qui se dégageait du moindre de ses moindres mouvements, par ses cheveux soyeux, sa silhouette fine, son cou gracile, ses cils si longs qu'ils projetaient une ombre sur ses joues.

Mais, au delà de tout ça, j'étais surtout transporté par sa présence même à mes côtés. Par Elle, l'objet même de sentiments si longtemps ignorés, découverts trop tard, mais pleinement mûris, et enfin matérialisés.

Je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'en aller, Fujisawa. Plus jamais.

Et tout en serrant sa main dans la mienne, alors que je me représentais l'avenir qui se profilait devant nous, radieux et porteur d'innombrables promesses, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

_(à suivre)_

_----------_

**Notes de l'auteur :**

1) _Ce serait sympa qu'on soit reçus ensemble au lycée de Furano, tu ne trouves pas ?_  
(Fujisawa Yoshiko, dialogue original tiré du manga)

2) _moi alors…je suis vraiment trop bête_.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 – konya wa, mongen ga arimasen…** °

Tout comme avant, j'ai continué à sacrifier la quasi-totalité de mon temps libre après les cours au football et à mon entraînement sportif. Cette vieille habitude ne fit que s'intensifier avec mon entrée au lycée, puisque les senpai du club de football me nommèrent d'office capitaine de l'équipe de Furano.

Et comme au collège, je me sentis totalement dans mon élément. Tous les jours, je donnais tout ce que j'avais pour m'acquitter au mieux de la responsabilité qui m'avait été confiée. Jouer, motiver mes joueurs, m'entraîner sans relâche, parfaire mes techniques, mon esprit ne connaissait pas d'autre priorité. A cause des examens j'étais resté des semaines sans entraînement véritable, il me fallut donc lutter ferme pour reprendre le dessus, mais il brûlait en moi une volonté farouche que rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter.

Et puis, les infrastructures sportives du lycée de Furano étaient fabuleuses et me permettaient de passer des heures à m'entraîner de manière exhaustive. Il m'arrivait très souvent d'y arriver avant le lever du soleil pour m'entraîner avant d'aller en cours, et d'y retourner ensuite, pour y rester souvent jusqu'à huit heures du soir.

Dans un sens, donc, c'était… presque comme si rien n'avait réellement changé.

…et pourtant, tout était différent.

Mes yeux la cherchaient toujours… mais désormais, j'en avais conscience et je l'avais complètement accepté. Et cela changeait tout. Dès lors que son joli visage apparaissait dans mon champ de vision, et même si je n'en montrais rien, je sentais un frisson d'allégresse parcourir mon corps. Elle n'était plus manager de l'équipe puisqu'elle siégeait au Conseil des Elèves depuis que nous étions entrés au lycée, mais elle venait souvent me rendre visite le matin avant que les cours ne commencent, et parfois aussi le soir.

J'étais toujours heureux de la voir. Elle était gaie comme une enfant, elle riait beaucoup et avait des tas d'attentions adorables... Toujours, elle veillait à ce que mes innombrables petites blessures soient correctement soignées, quitte à s'en charger elle même (elle avait l'habitude de mon jeu maladroit, disait-elle pour me taquiner).  
Oui, la vie était différente, mais délicieuse, depuis son retour.

J'avais conscience des regards nouvellement intéressés que les autres garçons posaient sur elle, mais cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle, elle ne regardait que moi.  
Et rien d'autre ne m'importait que ça.

Car nous formions un couple, désormais.

J'avais eu vaguement conscience, quand je n'étais encore qu'un gamin puéril qui ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre qu'au sport, que la vie d'un couple était jalonnée d'une foule de petits évènements que je trouvais, à l'époque, tout à fait ridicules et niais.

Pourtant, j'étais absurdement fier d'y prendre part, à présent. J'avais très nettement conscience de ne pas me montrer suffisamment attentionné au quotidien à l'égard de Yoshiko faute de temps, et c'était en partie pour cette raison que je mettais un point d'honneur à ne laisser passer aucune de ces occasions quand elles se présentaient.

Mais peu à peu je me rendis compte que j'y attachais autant d'importance (sinon plus) qu'elle.

D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas eu la patience d'attendre la cérémonie de fin de notre troisième année de collège, et j'avais profité de White Day° pour lui donner, les joues en feu, le second bouton de mon uniforme. En riant, elle avait déclaré que cela la touchait d'autant plus que j'en aurais fort probablement tiré un fort beau pactole si je l'avais vendu aux enchères au collège (ce qui me laissa un peu stupéfait). Mais plus tard, elle m'avait chuchoté sur un ton câlin qu'un jour peut-être elle recevrait aussi celui de mon uniforme du lycée, et qu'alors elle serait comblée.

Et, même si le reste du temps je n'étais pas vraiment disponible pour elle, nos vies avaient dès lors été émaillées de tas d'autres petits moments comme celui-là.

Notre rentrée au lycée ensemble, notamment, fut un chouette souvenir. Nos premières sorties le soir avec notre groupe d'amis, au cours de cet été-là. Elle, complètement ravissante en _yukata_, juste comme je l'avais imaginé. Et moi, super fier quand je réussissais à faire tomber les plus jolies peluches dans les stands de jeu des fêtes foraines où nous allions tous ensemble après les feux d'artifice, dans le but unique (et non avoué, évidemment) de voir pétiller dans ses yeux cette petite flamme joyeuse quand je les lui donnais ensuite.

Nos anniversaires respectifs, puis notre premier Noël, qui fut notre première sortie véritablement seuls.°

La première fois que nous sommes allés prier ensemble pour la nouvelle année, moi faisant mine de découvrir avec excitation ce que prévoyait le _omikuji°_ que j'avais tiré au sort (mais en réalité, complètement remué de la voir si jolie en _furisode°_…).

Elle avait, aussi, beaucoup ri de ma mine déconfite lorsqu'au jour de la Saint Valentin, j'avais trouvé des tas de chocolats dans mon _getabako_, mais rien de sa part à elle. Ca faisait pourtant presque un an qu'on était ensemble !

En fait, elle avait attendu notre retour à la maison ensemble ce soir-là pour me donner le sien, avec un petit air confus très mignon. J'avais pris sa main et l'avais attirée jusqu'au jardin d'enfants près de chez nous. Et, assis face à face sur les balançoires du parc abandonné, on avait englouti le reste des chocolats ensemble, en bavardant de choses et d'autres et en riant aux éclats.

Ah oui et puis, il y eut aussi mon premier soubresaut de jalousie, toujours en première année de lycée, quand je me suis rendu compte qu'un type de sa classe s'adressait à elle en l'appelant _Yocchan_.  
Tant de familiarité insolente m'avait indigné au delà des mots. Hallucinant, non mais il se prenait pour qui, lui ? Même moi, à cette époque-là, j'en étais toujours à l'appeler par son nom de famille !  
En maugréant, j'ai grommelé à Yoshiko que dorénavant je ne voulais plus qu'elle laissât d'autres garçons que moi se monter si familiers envers elle.

Elle parut méditer la question un instant… puis elle eut une réaction insensée (en tout cas, à mes yeux).

"Kyaa ! Matsuyama-kun … c'est trop mignon !!" hulula-t-elle en s'agrippant à mon bras en plein milieu du couloir de l'école.

Le visage cramoisi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, je parvins à bégayer une bêtise du genre "A-a-arrête ça tout de suite, tu vois pas que tout le monde nous regarde !?" mais cela eut pour unique résultat d'augmenter davantage encore son hilarité.

En pouffant de rire, elle ajouta :  
"mais maintenant que j'y pense… il y a un autre homme qui m'appelle par mon prénom. Est-ce que ça t'ennuie ?"

"Dis-moi tout de suite qui c'est, je vais aller le voir, lui aussi" vociférai-je avec feu.

"C'est mon père…."

Elle plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche pour dissimuler le fou rire qui lui était monté aux lèvres, et en voyant mon regard exaspéré, elle disparut dans le couloir en gloussant.

Toutefois, cet épisode embarrassant eut une conséquence positive : à partir de cet instant je ne l'ai plus appelée autrement que par son prénom. Puisque je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi fasse preuve de familiarité avec elle, il était peut-être temps que je franchisse moi-même le pas.

Je ne tardai pas à constater, également, que la vie de Yoshiko était régie par nombre de règles très strictes édictées par ses parents qui, au final, lui laissaient très peu de liberté en dehors des heures de cours. Hormis pendant les périodes d'examen, où il lui était permis de rester étudier à la bibliothèque, et les jours où le Conseil des Elèves tenait réunion, il lui fallait rentrer chez elle directement après les cours, sans faire de détour par le centre commercial, ni par aucun autre de ces endroits que les filles affectionnent tant quand elles sont en groupe.

Pendant les vacances, il lui était permis de sortir avec ses amies durant la journée, à condition de rendre compte de son programme quasiment heure par heure. Elle avait également la permission de sortir certains samedis soir, mais elle était alors soumise à des heures de couvre feu qu'elle devait respecter scrupuleusement, y compris pendant les vacances.

Pour ma part, j'avais la chance d'avoir des parents très ouverts, et je me disais parfois que les siens devaient être très stricts et vraiment fort à cheval sur les convenances.

En réalité… avec le temps, il me sembla que ce trait de caractère s'appliquait à son père surtout. A chaque fois qu'il m'apercevait devant sa maison quand je raccompagnais Yoshiko chez elle, il me lançait un regard ulcéré assez effrayant. A le voir ainsi, je me disais souvent que la nature de ses sentiments à mon égard ne faisait guère de doute… _"humpf, encore ce vaurien ! Je parie qu'il n'a qu'une idée en tête : détourner ma fille de ses études dans le but unique de la dévergonder !"_ telle était la pensée qui se lisait en permanence sur son visage, et cela ne changea jamais au cours de nos trois années de lycée, ni même après, d'ailleurs.

En revanche j'avais rencontré sa maman au conbini à plusieurs reprises (oui, car quand je n'étais pas à l'école, ma mère et ma sœur avaient pour passe-temps favori de m'envoyer faire les courses à leur place au conbini du quartier). A chaque fois, elle avait fait preuve d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur exquises.  
Oui, pas de doute, ça devait être son père qui avait instauré ces règles draconiennes.

Yoshiko respectait beaucoup ses parents et s'y pliait sans mot dire, néanmoins elle semblait assez déconcertée par cette soudaine sévérité.  
"J'avais plus de liberté avant de partir aux Etats-Unis. Et même quand nous étions là-bas, ils me laissaient faire tout ce que je voulais... Ce doit être parce que je suis entrée au lycée. Je dois travailler beaucoup plus dur, à présent, c'est normal…. Ou alors, la criminalité New Yorkaise les a vraiment beaucoup impressionnés !", me disait-elle parfois avec un demi-sourire.

Tant de rigueur nous privait évidemment de beaucoup de moments qui auraient pu être passés ensemble, d'autant que nos occupations extra-scolaires mutuelles ne nous en laissaient déjà que fort peu. Mais globalement on le prenait avec beaucoup de philosophie, aussi bien elle que moi.  
Ce n'était pas trop grave, puisque, fréquentant le même lycée, on pouvait malgré tout se voir à longueur de journée. Il n'était pas rare que l'on se retrouve rien que tous les deux pour la pause déjeuner, et quand elle le pouvait, le soir, elle restait étudier jusqu'à tard à la bibliothèque, ou bien j'écourtais volontairement mon entraînement, pour qu'on puisse faire le trajet vers chez nous ensemble.

Parfois même, d'ailleurs, on dérobait quelques minutes délicieuses sur le trajet du retour… et les parents ne s'en doutèrent jamais.

----------

Et puis… vint cette chaude soirée de juin, au cours du premier trimestre de notre deuxième année de lycée, peu de temps avant les vacances d'été.

On était allés au cinéma ensemble, et je l'avais raccompagnée chez elle en empruntant notre "trajet habituel", c'est-à-dire en passant par le petit jardin d'enfants qui, comme de juste, était toujours rigoureusement désert à cette heure là. Quand on sortait, c'était souvent avec la même bande d'amis, c'est la raison pour laquelle bien souvent, on aimait à passer un moment tous les deux dans cet endroit isolé après nos soirées ensemble, simplement pour discuter à l'aise, ou encore pour avoir l'occasion de partager des moments un peu plus intimes, avant de nous séparer et rentrer chacun chez nos parents.

Ce soir-là, nous y étions restés particulièrement longtemps. Ses parents étant sortis pour la soirée, elle ne risquait donc pas la sérénade que son père lui servait habituellement lorsqu'il lui arrivait de laisser passer l'heure du couvre-feu. Quant à mes parents, grâce à Dieu ils étaient beaucoup plus tolérants que les siens.

Assise sur le petit mur servant d'enceinte au jardin d'enfants, Yoshiko me dépassait d'une bonne tête. J'étais debout tout contre d'elle, mon visage niché dans son cou, mes bras enserrant sa taille. Tout en riant aux éclats, je l'écoutais me raconter comment Oda draguait Machida ces derniers temps, à la grande consternation de cette dernière. J'étais stupéfait. Lui alors, il ne m'avait rien dit !

"Mais enfin, il l'a encore draguée toute la soirée, ce soir, tu n'as rien vu ?"  
Diantre, non, je suis vraiment irrécupérable.

Elle s'interrompit à un moment donné, sans raison apparente, et sembla regarder l'heure. J'allais lui demander si elle n'était pas fatiguée, car il commençait à être tard, mais, tout en baissant son visage vers le mien, elle chantonna doucement à mon oreille.

"Joyeux anniversaire…"

Je levai la tête vers elle en la gratifiant d'un regard sûrement très interrogateur, puisqu'elle me dit :

"Eh bien, ça y est, il est minuit. Nous sommes le 21. Joyeux anniversaire, Capitaine !"

Et, nouant ses bras autour de mon cou, elle se pencha vers moi et me donna un baiser très tendre.

"Oh, c'est vrai. Merci d'y avoir pensé."

L'air malicieux, elle eut l'air de me toiser un peu.  
"Tu veux ton cadeau ?"

"Mon cadeau ?… parce que tu as pensé à prendre un cadeau avec toi ?"

Elle se pencha à nouveau, et très doucement, en articulant chaque mot, elle murmura :  
"Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça, récemment."

En éloignant un peu mon visage du sien, je la dévisageai longuement, ne voyant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait quelque chose d'agréablement intoxiquant dans sa manière de murmurer les mots ainsi, un par un, doucement, très près de mon oreille.

----------

Il devenait de plus en plus évident que, aussi bien elle que moi, nous avions grandi.

Je venais donc - à l'instant - d'avoir 17 ans, elle les aurait dans quelques semaines. Nous étions ensemble depuis presque deux ans à présent, et on avait dépassé, depuis quelques temps déjà, le stade des amours innocentes et presque enfantines du collège. Même si j'adorais toujours autant lui tenir la main en rentrant du lycée, récemment, nos baisers lorsque nous étions seuls s'étaient faits plus chauds, plus profonds, nos caresses plus fiévreuses, nos étreintes plus sensuelles.

Et je brûlais d'envie d'elle.

Je me demandais souvent s'il en allait de même pour elle.  
Quand venait pour moi le moment de mettre fin à un baiser trop brûlant parce que, clairement, il me devenait trop difficile de me contrôler, j'avais l'intime conviction que c'était aussi déchirant pour elle que pour moi.

Mais je l'aimais et la respectais infiniment trop pour envisager de la presser ou lui imposer quoi que ce soit, et sur ce chapitre là encore moins qu'autre chose.  
Ca arriverait quand ça arriverait, et le fait d'être deux à en avoir envie était vraiment important pour moi.

Tout en écartant doucement une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux, je lui répondis en souriant :

"Très bien, alors, où est-il, ce cadeau ?"

Elle poussa un minuscule soupir, et sauta au bas du mur pour me faire face avec un drôle de petit sourire. Son expression était grave, et pourtant un brin narquoise.

"Devant toi."

Je baissai la tête vers elle, intrigué.

"C'est quoi ?"

Comme elle ne répondait rien, je plongeai promptement mes mains de chaque côté de sa petite veste d'été, fouillant l'intérieur de ses poches à la recherche d'un petit paquet qu'elle aurait pu y dissimuler, mais toutes deux étaient vides, à l'exception d'un petit mouchoir.

"Bon, c'est pas drôle, là." bougonnai-je en lui adressant une moue dépitée.

Elle eut un soupir las.  
"C'est toi qui es pas drôle. Tu comprends rien ou quoi ?"

Elle baissa la tête, les joues en feu. Effectivement, je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce qu'elle essayait de me dire, mais ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ce petit air contrit la rendait plus que ravissante.

Je levai doucement son visage vers le mien, mais elle baissa les yeux à nouveau.  
Puis, très bas, rougissant de plus belle, elle murmura :

"C'est moi ton cadeau, baka."

Nerveusement, elle se mit à tripoter le bas de ma veste.

"Ecoute, je ne vois pas où tu v-"

"Matsuyama-kun…" elle leva vers moi des yeux un peu appréhensifs. "C'est juste une manière un peu tordue de te dire que je suis prête… à franchir le pas…. avec toi."

"Qu-qu… pardon ?"

Et ce fut là tout ce que je parvins à articuler, le choc m'ayant coupé le souffle.

A nouveau, je l'obligeai à relever la tête vers moi, et entreprit de sonder son regard, plongeant dans ses pupilles larges et dilatées par l'obscurité ambiante, en vue d'y discerner le signe qu'elle était bel et bien entrain de me faire marcher.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne cilla pas et me rendit mon regard, droit dans les yeux.

"Je suis sérieuse."

Et, avec un sourire mal assuré, elle poursuivit :  
"Je prends la pilule depuis la rentrée."

Elle ne m'en avait rien dit, évidemment…

"Mais…Yoshiko…"

Un million de questions me traversaient l'esprit, à tel point que je ne savais pas par où commencer.

"mais… tu te sens réellement prête pour ça ? Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?"

"J'en suis certaine. Et j'en ai très envie... " dans ses yeux brilla soudain une lueur inquiète. "Matsuyama-kun… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Toujours un peu secoué, je n'arrivais pas à proférer une seule parole et sans mot dire, je l'ai regardée.

"Est-ce que tu n'en as pas envie ?" reprit-elle, en agrippant la manche de mon T-shirt.

"Tu sais bien que si."

"Alors dis-le moi. Dis-moi que tu veux bien de moi."

Son regard était magnifique, empli d'une gravité, d'une détermination et d'une force que je lui avais rarement vues, même s'il m'était plusieurs fois arrivé de soupçonner que, derrière cette fragilité apparente et cette innocente réserve, se cachait en fait une hardiesse presque insolente.

"Yoshiko…"

"C'est à toi que revient le choix. Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit qu'en tant que membre du Conseil des Elèves, je faisais partie du comité en charge du voyage des deuxième année à Kyoto, le mois prochain ? Eh bien, en fait… Il me sera aisé, en tant que telle, d'organiser des sorties pour les élèves le soir, auxquelles je pourrai me soustraire au dernier moment. Si tu veux bien attendre jusque là, alors je crois qu'on pourra vivre quelque chose de vraiment joli ensemble."

"Mais, ajouta t'elle en se pelotonnant doucement contre moi, si tu veux ton cadeau d'anniversaire tout de suite, alors tu es libre d'en profiter dès ce soir. Mes parents sont à Hakodate pour un mariage et ne rentreront pas avant demain midi. Je leur ai dit que j'étais chez Machiko, ce soir"

La surprise m'avait rendu muet. Heureusement, car cela me laissa le temps de réfléchir au lieu de répondre d'office ce qui m'était, forcément, venu à l'esprit naturellement.

Mais même si j'en avais très envie, et ce soir peut-être encore plus que d'habitude, je savais confusément que ma première fois avec elle devait être un moment sacré. Un moment dont on aurait envie de se souvenir notre vie durant. Et quelque chose me disait que si je lui avais demandé son avis, c'est aussi ce qu'elle aurait préféré.

"Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?"

Alors, j'ai réfréné mon désir pour elle, et je lui ai souri.

"Je vais attendre. Moi aussi, je veux que ce moment soit beau."

Elle a niché son visage dans ma poitrine, et j'ai refermé mes bras et mes yeux sur elle.

J'étais juste heureux qu'elle soit là.

----------

**Notes de l'auteur :**

-survole les notes du chapitre 11-  
ano ne, mina-sama… je crois qu'il va falloir que je revoie le rating de cette histoire à la hausse… ;)

1) _konya wa, mongen ga arimasen…_ pas de couvre-feu, ce soir.

2) White day (_howaito dee_) : c'est le contrecoup de la Saint Valentin ! Le 14 mars, c'est au tour des garçons de faire un petit présent aux filles…

3) Pour _sotsugyô_ (la cérémonie de fin d'année) il est de coutume pour les garçons, aussi bien au collège qu'au lycée, d'offrir à la fille dont ils sont vraiment amoureux le deuxième bouton de leur uniforme (_gakuran_) en partant du haut (parce qu'on dit que c'est celui qui est le plus près du cœur).

Parfois, les filles prennent les devants et en font elle-mêmes la demande au garçon dont elles sont secrètement amoureuse (c'est un moyen comme un autre de déclarer ses sentiments). En effet, la superstition veut qu'une fille qui arrive à se procurer ce bouton verra le garçon qu'elle aime l'aimer en retour ! Pour cette raison, certaines filles, particulièrement parmi les classes les plus jeunes, donneraient n'importe quoi pour avoir celui du garçon de leur rêve…. C'est pourquoi, pour _sotsugyô_, il y a une petite phrase qui revient souvent : "senpai, dai ni botan wo kudasai !" ;D

4) On fête Noël au Japon, bien entendu, mais la fête n'a pas la même connotation familiale ni même religieuse qu'en occident (et pour cause, le Japon n'étant pas un pays catholique). En réalité, _Kurisumasu_ se fête un peu comme Saint Valentin en France, c'est à dire qu'on le fête en amoureux, la plupart du temps.

5) _omikuji_ : ce sont des prédictions écrites sur de petits billets pliés que l'on tire au sort dans les sanctuaires shinto (on en trouve aussi dans les temples bouddhiques). On y a recours à de multiples occasions, mais notamment pour le nouvel an. Elles prédisent si la personne a des chances ou non de voir ses rêves et ses projets se réaliser, si elle trouvera l'âme sœur, et puis généralement la santé, la fortune, la vie, etc.

6) A la Saint Valentin (_barentain dee_) les filles (et pas seulement les écolières) ont pour habitude d'offrir du chocolat au garçon qui leur plait. En fait, la coutume veut qu'elles en offrent aussi à ceux dont elles ne sont pas amoureuses mais dont elles se sentent proches pour une raison ou une autre (patron, collègues de bureau, amis, frères, oncles, etc). On appelle cela "giri choko" ou bien "tomo choko".

Le chocolat "sérieux" - celui que tous les garçons souhaitent recevoir, en secret - lui, on l'appelle "honmei choko".

7) _furisode_ : kimono de cérémonie que portent les jeunes filles qui ne sont pas encore mariées. On les reconnaît à leurs manches, longues et tombant jusqu'au sol.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 – suki dakara°**

_I feel your hand in mine…_

_Warm and caressing_

_really does feel so right… _

_I would like to be able to reach out to you_

_so very much._

_But I can't…_

_I just can't._

----------

Le programme de ce jour-là était une visite aux _onsen°_, et exceptionnellement pour cette occasion, l'ensemble des élèves avait été séparé en deux groupes : filles d'un côté, garçons de l'autre. Et pour éviter tout écueil, à la demande de plusieurs jeunes filles nous avions sélectionné deux établissements relativement éloignés l'un de l'autre plutôt qu'un seul, cette dernière solution étant toujours source d'ennuis divers dès lors qu'étaient impliqués de jeunes mâles aux hormones déchaînées.

Je ne l'avais donc pas vu de la journée… pas qu'on eût passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à proprement parler, de toutes façons, durant les quelques jours qu'avaient duré ce voyage scolaire.

Je n'avais pu l'apercevoir que de loin, au cours de ces quelques jours passés loin de chez nous. Et à l'observer ainsi à la dérobée, je n'avais absolument pas l'impression d'être sa petite amie… je me faisais plutôt l'effet pitoyable d'une groupie frustrée, entichée en secret d'une idole inaccessible.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. En dépit d'un sentiment de découragement qui me tourmentait parfois jusqu'à m'en faire mal, je restais fascinée par lui comme au premier jour.

Quoi que je fasse, il m'était impossible de me soustraire à cette contemplation lointaine et silencieuse.

Si sur le terrain, son inépuisable charisme était le moteur qui donnait à ses joueurs l'envie de se défoncer pour lui, leur dévotion pour leur capitaine sortait clairement des limites du club de foot. Même ici, il était perpétuellement entouré d'une nuée d'élèves - tous d'ailleurs n'étaient pas des membres du club de foot du lycée - et étrangement, je n'en concevais aucune aigreur, tout comme je ne nourrissais point de jalousie à l'adresse de tous ces gens.

Je les comprenais.

Pire encore, j'étais leur semblable. Ils étaient sans doute irrémédiablement attirés vers lui, séduits par cette sorte d'autorité que l'habitude de diriger lui avait donnée et qui se dégageait de lui naturellement, et probablement aussi par sa physionomie avenante, par ce visage souriant, toujours empreint d'une assurance tranquille, tellement rassurante qu'on avait envie d'être près de lui, simplement. J'étais comme eux.

A force de travail, j'avais réussi à me faire une place dans notre lycée, socialement parlant, et j'étais fière de ce que j'avais accompli. Je siégeais au Conseil des Elèves, et mes bons résultats scolaires avaient fait de moi une élève en vue, à qui les profs prodiguaient déjà conseils et soutien en vue de la préparation aux examens d'entrée des plus grandes facs du pays, l'année prochaine.

Pourtant, dans des moments comme ceux-ci, j'avais l'impression d'être revenue à ces années de collège tourmentées, où je n'étais rien du tout. A ces longs mois durant lesquels, intimidée, éperdue, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui, et rien d'autre que lui. Comme un papillon de nuit insignifiant, au coloris ingrat, ignoré de tous à force de banalité, dévoré par ce désir immense de pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, approcher la lumière. Et la lumière, c'était lui.

_C'est un fait… jamais prénom ne fut mieux porté que le tien, mon amour._

Tous ces journées où je me levais avant l'aube, juste pour avoir une chance de l'apercevoir seul à l'entraînement, sur le vieux terrain miteux du collège de Furano.  
Il y avait dans son regard, lorsqu'il s'entraînait ainsi, quelque chose de dur et de téméraire qui me subjuguait littéralement.

Mon cœur, qui battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine quand il s'interrompait pour se saisir d'une serviette à côté de moi, et que, le souffle court de s'être dépensé si fort dans l'air glacial du matin, il me disait gaiement : "tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui, Fujisawa !" en me gratifiant de son sourire généreux, tellement charmeur, et pourtant pétri d'une indifférence non calculée qui me brisait le cœur. Une arme redoutable que ce sourire, Matsuyama-kun… et dire que tu n'en n'avais absolument pas conscience.

"C'est normal", répondais-je toujours, feignant un calme olympien purement imaginaire, mais l'esprit à l'envers. "je suis la manager de l'équipe, après tout !".  
Et jamais je n'avais le temps de me repaître de la chaleur que me procurait sa présence près de moi. Déjà, il était reparti vers le terrain, retrouver son ballon.

Aussi extraordinaire que cela puisse paraître, on forme un couple, lui et moi, à présent.

Et pourtant, rien n'a changé depuis ce temps là. Je n'ai toujours d'yeux que pour lui. Et lui, pour le football.

Ainsi, j'avais le cœur serré.  
Je restai assise, seule ombre triste au milieu des jeunes filles batifolant dans l'eau brûlante de la source thermale en plaisantant à qui mieux mieux.

_"Au bout de tout ce temps, je suis encore malheureuse comme les pierres lorsqu'il n'est pas dans mon champ de vision. Plus pathétique, tu meurs..."_, me disais-je tristement, en pliant et repliant ma petite serviette de bain.

Machiko me regarda sévèrement et entreprit de me morigéner comme elle seule savait le faire, en commençant par tirer sur mes joues pour me distraire de ma mélancolie.

"Yoshikoooo ! (elle poussa un soupir las) Aaah, je ne sais plus quoi faire. T'es complètement irrécupérable. Penser à lui tout le temps comme ça ! (et, avec un soupçon d'agressivité qui me sembla curieux, elle ajouta) Dis-toi que lui, il doit certainement se payer du bon temps avec Oda et les autres aux sources chaudes de l'autre côté de la ville. Peut-être même qu'il y a des filles là où ils sont, et si ça se trouve ils profitent de la vue, ces sales types. Alors toi aussi, profite de ce bon temps qu'on passe ici !!"

En prononçant ces paroles, elle même avait trituré ma serviette, qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. Tandis que je considérais ma meilleure amie, un soupçon d'interrogation dans le regard, celle-ci plia ma petite serviette en un rectangle minuscule qu'elle posa sur ma tête d'un geste rageur et détourna les yeux.

Je ne répondis rien. L'idée qu'il puisse épier des filles ne suscita aucune émotion en moi, je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas spécialement son genre.

En revanche, Machiko avait raison sur un point, et je ne le savais que trop bien. Le garçon dont j'étais tombée amoureuse étant ce qu'il est, j'étais bien consciente de ne quasiment jamais être au centre de ses préoccupations, c'était un fait, et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Il n'y aurait jamais guère de place pour moi dans sa vie en dehors des quelques moments qu'il voulait bien qu'on partage ensemble. Et en tout cas, jamais au détriment de son sport favori ni de ses compagnons de jeu.

Mais… aujourd'hui était quand même censé être un jour particulier pour nous. C'était ce soir que la petite croisière pour permettre aux élèves d'admirer les feux d'artifice d'été depuis le lac était prévue. Et lui et moi, nous n'y participerions pas. Nous verrions notre propre feu d'artifice, enfin je crois...

Est-ce qu'il y pensait ? Etait-il anxieux ? Est-ce qu'il pensait à moi, même un tout petit peu ?

-----------

Comparée à la fraîcheur des étés de Hokkaido, la moiteur ambiante de Kyoto en juillet nous parut presque tropicale, et quand arriva le soir, en revenant des _onsen_, la plupart d'entre nous préférâmes nous vêtir d'un _yukata°_ pour nous rendre au _hanabi°_. Je pris la précaution de revêtir le mien à l'écart des regards indiscrets de mes compagnes de chambre. Me voir prendre soin de ne pas trop nouer mon _obi_ trop serré aurait immanquablement attiré les soupçons de ces commères aux yeux de lynx, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps, au cours de cette journée, de me triturer l'esprit au ce sujet de ce qui se profilait le soir venu. Mes pensées furent sans cesse occupées par la crainte qu'au moment de l'embarquement, un (ou une) élève ne prenne soudain la parole pour demander où était Matsuyama et que tout le monde remarque qu'il n'était pas là _du tout_.

Je n'avais guère de crainte qu'on ne pose de question à mon sujet, ni même que l'on remarque mon absence. Lui par contre était si populaire auprès des autres élèves que le risque était élevé.  
Il y aurait toujours bien une fille pour remarquer son absence sur le quai, me disais-je avec un sourire doux-amer.

Mais Furano était un grand lycée, qui comptait plus de 7 classes de deuxième année. Ce qui signifiait que nous étions près de 300 élèves à participer à ce voyage scolaire.  
Au moment d'embarquer, je vis défiler devant moi une foule incroyablement compacte d'élèves, et je soupirai d'aise. L'important était que nos noms figurent sur le formulaire de présence. Ensuite, dans cet immense bateau, personne ne s'étonnerait de ne pas nous voir, ces petites soirées permettant en général aux jeunes couples de s'isoler un peu, pour contempler les feux d'artifice à leur aise.

Nous soustraire à la croisière sur le lac fut donc absurdement facile, bien qu'un peu long. Je fis l'appel, annotai mon nom et le sien sur le registre, aidai consciencieusement à l'embarquement de tout le monde, glissai un petit mot à Machiko pour ne pas qu'elle me cherche en vain et ne s'inquiète à mon sujet (elle devait avoir l'esprit absorbé par quelque chose d'autre, car elle ne releva même pas).

Quand je fus assurée que tout avait été correctement fait, je m'évanouis savamment dans la foule des gens restés sur place, jusqu'à un petit banc de bois légèrement en retrait du quai, sur lequel je pris place jusqu'à ce que le bateau lève l'ancre.

J'éprouvai une certaine mélancolie à voir ce bateau s'éloigner, et je m'aperçus que j'avais du mal à m'arracher à cette contemplation silencieuse.  
Bêtement, il me sembla que comme lui, c'était tout une partie de ce qui avait été moi qui était sur le point de s'éloigner. Cette part d'innocence en moi à laquelle… peut-être, je tenais encore un tout petit peu.

Après ce soir, je ne serais peut-être plus jamais vraiment la même… Qu'est-ce qui allait changer en moi après ça ? Qu'est-ce qui allait changer pour nous ?

Je finis par réaliser que j'étais entrain de céder à la nervosité, alors que jusqu'à présent j'avais fait de mon mieux pour occulter ces pensées de mon esprit.

Dans la moiteur de cette nuit d'été, je me mis soudain à courir vers lui, aussi vite que mes _zôri_ de bois laqué me le permettaient.

----------

En montant la route qui menait vers l'enceinte de notre _ryokan°_, je remarquai que l'ambiance dans ce quartier était à la fête. Il y avait une sorte de petit attroupement au sommet de la colline, une chanteuse, un piano, des gens autour. L'atmosphère était bizarrement occidentale, assez loin de ce qu'on s'attendrait à trouver dans une cité historique comme Kyoto. Cette interprète avait une voix très suave, presque caressante. Elle était vraisemblablement américaine, ou britannique, en tout cas occidentale et anglophone. Lorsque je l'aperçus, elle me fit penser à ces jeunes artistes, la plupart du temps très talentueuses, qui se produisaient en fin d'après-midi dans les coffee houses où, lorsque je vivais à New York, mes amis et moi nous donnions rendez-vous l'après midi après les cours, et que nous écoutions en buvant nos cafés généreusement allongés de lait.

_Quand tu étais encore une petite fille._

Parmi les passants attroupés, je vis d'ailleurs peu de japonais. Les personnes qui se contentaient d'assister aux feux d'artifice de ce soir sur la berge et non sur un bateau avaient bien droit à ce petit supplément, j'imagine.

Je ralentis mes pas jusqu'à presque m'arrêter, et en retrait de tout le monde, je prêtai l'oreille aux paroles de sa chanson.

_For you there'll be no crying  
For you the sun will be shining  
Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before_

_To you, I would give the world  
To you, I'd never be cold  
Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before_

_Like never before,_

_Like never before.°_

J'eus l'impression qu'à travers elle, c'était lui qui s'adressait à moi.

Mes yeux se voilèrent, j'esquissai enfin un petit sourire, le premier de cette longue journée.

Finalement, il semblerait que je ne sois pas plus douée que lui pour discerner les évidences qui se trouvent juste sous mes yeux…

Je tournai les talons et pris la direction du _ryokan_.

_Attends-moi._

----------

**Notes de l'auteur : **

Well, well… sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve le moment bien choisi pour faire une petite pause. Pas vous ? XD  
La suite au prochain chapitre, donc !

1) _Parce que je t'aime._

2) _onsen_ : c'est le nom que l'on donne aux sources thermales au Japon. Dans ces lieux, on peut faire trempette (tout nu et avec des inconnus, mais ça fait partie du charme !) dans de jolis bassins en prenant le temps d'oublier un peu le stress quotidien. Le décor est toujours très soigné (bois, roche naturelle, et très jolie vue bien souvent) et l'eau, qui provient de sources volcaniques, est naturellement chaude et possède parfois des vertus médicinales. Souvent, ces établissements proposent l'hébergement aussi. Certains proposent en outre des sources chaudes de plein air (_rotenburo_) très agréables.

3) _yukata_ : vêtement de coton similaire au kimono, mais beaucoup plus simple, et moins onéreux. On le porte traditionnellement l'été (et aussi dans les onsen, mais là c'est une sorte différente de _yukata_, fait d'un tissu plus fin et moins habillé). En raison de sa légèreté, il rend plus faciles à supporter les températures étouffantes et l'horrible moiteur des étés japonais.

Pour nous les filles, les _yukata_ sont en général de couleurs vives et bariolés de motifs, du moins pour le plus jeunes d'entre nous. Les femmes plus matures les portent généralement dans des tons unis et plus soutenus (bleu marine, etc). Avec un yukata, en général on porte des _zôri_ ou des _geta_ (sandales de bois laqué qui ressemblent un peu à des tongs, mais bien plus jolies et travaillées), des _tabi_ (chaussettes en coton épais blanc, dans lesquelles le pouce est séparé des autres orteils, pour pouvoir chausser les _zôri_ malgré leur lanière), un adorable petit pochon qu'on appelle _kinchaku-kago_, et de jolis ornements dans les cheveux (_kanzashi_).  
Le _yukata_ est certes plus facile à mettre qu'un kimono traditionnel, mais ça reste loin d'être une partie de plaisir ! On passe d'abord un sous vêtement qu'on appelle _hadajuban_, puis le _yukata_ à proprement parler, on passe le côté gauche par-dessus le côté droit (oui car l'inverse, c'est seulement pour les morts), et - c'est là que ça se corse - on l'attache avec une ceinture que l'on appelle _obi_.

Ceux des garçons sont toujours sobres, et eux les portent avec des _geta_ (sandales de bois à lanière).

4) _hanabi_ : feux d'artifice (littéralement : fleur de feu). Il y a énormément de feux d'artifice l'été au Japon, et ceux-ci durent très longtemps (ils brûlent parfois pendant deux heures !). On se retrouve souvent dans de petits festivals locaux pour y assister, souvent données au sanctuaire shinto de la localité. Tout autour, on trouve des tas de stands de jeux, et de nourriture (yakisoba, ikayaki, etc).

5) _ryokan_ : type d'auberge japonaise aux prestations traditionnelles (il y a des tatami au sol des chambres, on y dort dans des futons moelleux et délicieusement confortables, il y a des fusuma pour séparer les chambres, des portes glissantes, etc). Ce n'est pas le cas à Tokyo, mais en "province" ces auberges sont largement moins chères qu'un hôtel de type occidental, ce qui explique que bien souvent les élèves en voyage scolaire soient logés dans ce type d'établissements.

6) Eva Cassidy, _Songbird._


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 - juu yon sai no natsu, watashitachi wa…°**

Mon _yukata_ me gênait. Il était bien trop ajusté, et m'empêchait de marcher aussi vite que je l'aurais voulu.  
Au mépris de toutes les convenances, je relevai un peu le bas pour pouvoir faire de plus grands pas. Il n'y avait personne pour me voir faire, et de toutes façons je m'en fichais bien.

_Papa, Maman, pardon. Vous ne seriez sans doute pas très fiers de votre chère et innocente petite fille si vous pouviez la voir ce soir._

Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, rejoindre ce garçon que j'aimais de toutes mes forces.  
Pour qu'il éteigne le feu qui brûlait en moi depuis une certaine journée d'été…

---------

J'ai conscience d'être tombée amoureuse de lui bien avant que lui ne me remarque.

Mais je sais aussi, parce qu'il me l'a avoué un jour qu'il était d'humeur espiègle, qu'il m'avait remarquée avant que je ne lui avoue mes sentiments pour lui.  
A présent que je sais cela, il m'arrive parfois de me demander à partir de quel moment, exactement, nos sentiments ont été réciproques…

A l'époque où j'étais la manager de l'équipe, il m'arrivait fréquemment de devoir soigner les petits bobos des joueurs. J'avais souvent affaire à lui, car plus que quiconque, notre Capitaine avait pour habitude d'accumuler les plaies et les bosses au cours de l'entraînement et pendant les compétitions.

Nous n'étions encore qu'au collège, mais déjà il était fort bien proportionné. Ses activités sportives quotidiennes et intenses avaient rendu son corps robuste et athlétique, et la plupart du temps, être amenée à soigner ses petites égratignures me causait beaucoup d'émoi. Mes mains tremblaient tellement, que je faisais tomber tout ce que je saisissais ; cela allait des compresses aux pansements, les flacons de désinfectant, les bandes... Bien qu'il ne se rendît jamais compte de la cause réelle de mon trouble, ma gaucherie l'amusait beaucoup, et il me disait souvent en plaisantant qu'il n'existait probablement personne de plus maladroit que moi au monde.

Un après-midi d'été, j'étais occupée à faire un peu de rangement, seule dans le local du club de foot, quand un joueur blessé vint me trouver pour réclamer des soins. C'était lui. Cette fois-ci, j'avais à soigner une entaille assez profonde sur l'avant de son bras, juste au-dessous de l'épaule. Il y avait du sang partout, mais lui riait, avec cette insouciance joyeuse qu'il affichait souvent quand il se blessait.

"Hahaha ! Je me suis bien abîmé, cette fois-ci, hein !"

"Où Machiko a-t-elle bien pu ranger la trousse de premiers secours ?" marmonnai-je, en fouillant dans tous les placards du local. "Ah, voilà, dans ce tiroir. Voyons, ce n'est pas drôle, Capitaine. Mon dieu, tout ce sang."

"Ah, mais c'est plus impressionnant que ça ne l'est réellement, tu sais." répondit-il avec philosophie, en se grattant la tête avec un embarras non feint.

"Assieds-toi ici. Je vais nettoyer ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?" fis-je en lui tendant une chaise, agacée par son attitude irréfléchie.  
Son mépris total du danger finirait par lui attirer des ennuis physiques beaucoup plus graves qu'une simple entaille, s'il persistait ainsi dans son inconscience.

"Je me suis blessé comme un débile en voulant faire un arrêt. Hahaha ! "

"Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, Matsuyama-kun. C'est une bien vilaine blessure. Voyons ça…"

Je pris place sur un tabouret près de lui, et entrepris de nettoyer sa plaie avec une compresse humide, pendant qu'il me racontait par le menu les exploits à l'origine de cette nouvelle blessure.

A vrai dire, j'étais un peu intimidée par cette proximité.  
C'était loin d'être la première fois que je le soignais et donc que je l'approchais d'aussi près, mais… cette fois-ci eut une saveur particulière.  
Cela tenait peut-être au fait que nous étions seuls tous les deux dans cette pièce, je ne sais pas.

Mes mains effleuraient son bras et, affolée par l'agitation que me procurait le contact de ma peau sur la sienne, le cœur battant fort, je m'efforçais de faire bonne figure, riant à ses blagues et répondant ce qu'il fallait au bon moment. Mais en réalité, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : il me fallait absolument dominer cette agitation traitresse, qui s'était emparée de moi sans crier gare.  
Mais le Capitaine était si musculeux, si mâle, si plein de vigueur… j'avais terriblement chaud, mon esprit battait la campagne dès lors que je le touchais, et je m'en voulais de ressentir si fort ce qui, pour lui, ne relevait probablement que du plus chaste contact amical (voire médical, en l'occurrence).

Je finis de nettoyer le sang sur son bras en passant doucement la compresse humide sur sa peau, tout autour de la blessure. Occupée que j'étais à me sermonner en pensée pour mon manque absolu de calme intérieur, je ne m'aperçus absolument pas que de son côté, depuis une poignée de secondes, l'objet de mon adoration semblait lui même en proie à un certain trouble.

"…et là j'ai… j'ai trébuché sur le bord du terrain, et je… je…"

Il n'alla pas plus loin.  
Immobile, une expression assez interloquée sur son visage, il regardait fixement devant lui, et semblait pétrifié.

Il avala sa salive bruyamment. Mais il resta silencieux.

Un peu surprise, je levai les yeux de mon ouvrage pour le regarder avec interrogation, mais il avait détourné les yeux.

_Se pourrait-il que… est-ce que… est-ce que cette proximité le troublerait aussi ? _

Allons bon, Yoshiko, voilà autre chose. Tu délires, à présent. Génial, décidément on n'arrête plus le progrès.

"Je…euh, je vais chercher du désinfectant à l'infirmerie, il n'y en a plus dans ce kit de secours." lui dis-je, en m'efforçant de maîtriser le tremblement de ma voix.

"A- Attends…Fujisawa…"  
Il y avait une certaine urgence dans le ton de sa voix, qui me figea sur place.

"Ou-oui ?"

Il sembla chercher ses mots.  
"Je suis désolé d'accaparer ainsi ton temps, à chaque fois... J'essaierai d'être plus prudent à l'avenir." ajouta-t-il, en m'adressant un sourire à faire fondre le pôle Nord.

_Prudent ? Lui ? La bonne blague. Autant demander à la neige de ne pas tomber en hiver._

Il redevint sérieux.  
"Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Fujisawa… Je voulais te remercier de toujours si bien prendre soin de…euh, de…

_"de prendre soin de moi" ? _Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il allait dire ? Le cœur battant à tout rompre, incapable de lever la tête et d'affronter son regard, j'attendis.

"…de… notre équipe."

_Ah… évidemment._

Ma désillusion fut telle, qu'elle me donna le courage de lever enfin les yeux vers lui.

Et là, la surprise me coupa le souffle.  
Il me regardait dans les yeux. Il y avait un je ne sais quoi de fort téméraire dans son regard, et je vis distinctement ses joues s'empourprer légèrement.

"_Merci de toujours si bien prendre soin de moi..._" _Oui, c'est bien ce que tu as voulu dire, j'en suis sûre maintenant. Je ne m'étais pas trompée._

"Matsuyama-kun…"

La porte du local s'ouvrit brusquement à ce moment là, nous faisant sursauter l'un et l'autre.  
Un joueur de l'équipe, venu prendre de ses nouvelles de son Capitaine, nous rejoignit dans la pièce, et presque aussitôt, le monde reprit ses contours normaux. Le brouhaha des élèves dans la cour, le cri strident des cigales me parvinrent de nouveau, mon coeur se calma et recommença à battre calmement.  
Il s'était passé quelque chose d'inhabituel à l'instant, mais quoi que ce fût, la magie s'était évaporée.

Cependant… quelque chose de vivant, de presque primitif, était passé entre nos deux corps ce jour-là, se propageant de l'un à l'autre comme une onde électrique, et pour la première fois, nous en avions eu conscience tous les deux.

On avait seulement 14 ans, cet été-là, mais on l'avait ressenti avec autant d'acuité que si on avait été adultes.

----------

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, je sentis le sang affluer à mon visage. Et, en frémissant, le corps et l'esprit tourmentés par tant de convoitise trop longtemps muselée, je me suis immobilisée, j'ai laissé retomber l'étoffe de mon _yukata_, et j'ai levé les yeux.

Je me trouvais face à l'entrée du _ryokan_.  
L'émotion me serrait le cœur, mais c'était une sensation agréable, électrisante.

Et en souriant, je franchis la porte.

----------

Note de l'auteur (qui s'amuse beaucoup XD) :

1) _L'été de nos 14 ans…_


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 - puresento ni hoshii no wa, omae dake datta°**

Je pris garde à faire le moins de bruit possible à l'entrée du _ryokan_, précaution qui s'avéra inutile puisque les obaasan étaient semble t'il occupées à regarder je ne sais quel programme de télévision dans une autre pièce, et elles ne me virent pas. Réalisant que laisser mes _zôri_ dans le _genkan_ ne serait sans doute pas l'idée la plus judicieuse qui soit au vu des circonstances, je les pris dans ma main et, mes _tabi_ blanches aux pieds, je gravis silencieusement les marches, puis le couloir qui menait vers les chambres des garçons. Je me sentais à la fois honteuse - j'avais, malgré tout, pleinement conscience d'évoluer au sein d'un univers rigoureusement interdit - et fascinée, car l'aspect immoral de la chose avait, en soi, quelque chose d'assez exaltant.

Enfin, je me tins devant celle qu'il partageait avec trois autres heureux marins d'un soir. Mon cœur battait très fort dans ma poitrine et, machinalement, j'y ai porté la main (comme si ça pouvait suffire à le rendre plus docile...)  
Après avoir déposé mes _zôri_ à terre, je fis silencieusement glisser la porte de la chambre.

Il était assis à la lisière de la pièce, sur le seuil menant à la terrasse. Le dos appuyé à l'encadrement de la fenêtre, il regardait dehors.  
Depuis la chambre, la musique du concert de rue nous parvenait de manière un peu étouffée, car sa fenêtre ne donnait pas de ce côté de la colline mais sur le lac. Malgré tout, on entendait encore assez bien la voix sucrée de la chanteuse et les notes jazzy de son piano. Il avait probablement du écouter une partie du concert en m'attendant.

_Et en se demandant, peut-être, si je finirais ou non par venir._

Il avait laissé la lumière éteinte, et toute la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Etait-ce seulement par précaution, ou bien avait-il deviné que je serais sans doute trop pudique pour me dévêtir devant lui avec la lumière allumée ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance au fond, j'étais simplement heureuse qu'il l'ait fait.  
Au loin, le son étouffé d'une fusée se fit entendre, et soudain la pièce fut entièrement baignée par une lumière bleue fragile, délicate, qui brilla durant quelques secondes seulement, puis qui s'atténua doucement, jusqu'à complètement disparaître.

_Ah, le feu d'artifice vient de commencer_.

Posément, il tourna son visage vers moi. Dans ses yeux, je lus ce qu'il pouvait certainement lire à l'instant même dans les miens. De la détermination. Du désir. Et de l'amour, aussi.  
Il ne semblait pas du tout nerveux. L'avait-il été ? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais, mais ça non plus, ça n'avait plus tellement d'importance.

Il n'était vêtu que d'un _yukata_ un peu lâche, et pourtant il rayonnait de prestance, d'allure, de tout ce qui a toujours fait de lui quelqu'un de si séduisant, de tout ce qui fait, encore maintenant, que quand je le vois, je sens monter en moi quelque chose de farouche et de totalement incontrôlable…

_Est-ce que c'est ça, le désir ?  
__Car si c'est ça, alors je l'ai désiré ainsi depuis le premier jour. Et encore maintenant, je le veux si fort que c'en est parfois insupportable._

Il me sourit enfin, de son délicieux sourire charmeur, celui-là même qui ne manquait jamais de me chavirer le cœur. En le voyant ainsi, je ne pus penser qu'à une chose.

Je l'aimais.

Au-delà de la noblesse de son caractère, de la persévérance et de l'abnégation dont il faisait preuve au quotidien dans le but unique de toujours devenir meilleur dans sa discipline, tous ces traits de caractère tellement présents chez lui, qui m'avaient touchée alors que nous n'étions âgés tout au plus que d'une dizaine d'années et qui avaient constitué le point de départ de mes sentiments pour lui, bien au-delà de ça…  
J'aimais tout en lui. Depuis l'ossature fine de son visage jusqu'à cet air étourdi qu'il avait parfois quand il riait aux éclats, que j'aimais son regard, si caressant, si câlin quand on était rien que tous les deux, mais qui pouvait pourtant devenir si redoutable, si conquérant dès lors qu'il posait les pieds sur un terrain de football, que j'aimais sa voix chaude et son sourire qui me faisait fondre, la façon altière dont sa tête reposait sur son cou, son petit côté un peu à l'ouest parfois, et son corps élancé, que je savais doué d'une force saisissante sous ses airs nonchalants.  
A la folie, j'aimais tout en lui. Tout, y compris ses multiples maladresses et inattentions à mon égard.

Il tendit une main vers moi. Sans rien dire, juste son regard clair dans le mien.

Sans même réfléchir, je me suis avancée vers lui. J'étais toujours papillon de nuit, il était toujours ma lumière. Rêveusement, j'ai saisi la main qu'il me tendait…

_Non, vraiment, je n'ai pas changé depuis le collège. Et ça m'est égal de savoir que je ne changerai sans doute jamais. Ca m'est égal, complètement._

J'avais conscience de mon chignon échevelé, de mon _yukata_ froissé, mais quelque part en moi je sus que cela n'avait pas plus d'importance à ses yeux que le devenir des feuilles qu'on laisse s'envoler aux quatre vents quand arrive l'automne. Je me suis agenouillée, pour lui faire face.

Avalant ma salive, j'entrepris vaillamment de briser la glace.  
"Personne ne m'a vue, tout va bien", commençai-je. "Ils--"

Il ne semblait pas vraiment m'écouter, occupé qu'il était à caresser mon front, ma joue, très doucement, comme fasciné par ce qu'il effleurait du bout de ses doigts.

"Tu es merveilleusement jolie…" murmura-t-il simplement.

Au loin, une fusée éclata et à nouveau, une lueur ténue éclaira la pièce. Elle était rouge, cette fois. J'en fus heureuse, ainsi il ne verrait pas mes joues brûler.

Il se leva, et prenant mon autre main dans la sienne, il me releva en même temps que lui. Il me dominait de toute sa taille, et dans ses yeux, brillait une leur ardente, passionnée, qui, pendant un instant, éclaira son visage et le rendit magnifique.  
A l'extérieur, la voix suave entonna _"Thou Swell"_, et du piano se mit à pleuvoir une cascade de notes nonchalantes.

Mes mains se détachèrent des siennes, et en tâtonnant un peu, j'entrepris de dénouer mon _obi_ dans mon dos. Puis, doucement, je fis glisser mon _yukata_ à terre. J'entendis une nouvelle fusée éclater au loin, et une lumière dorée scintilla soudain tout autour de nous.

"Matsuyama-kun…."

Ma voix était altérée par l'émotion, mais je n'en avais cure. Mes yeux le fixaient avec intensité.

"Je t'appartiens, maintenant. Entièrement… complètement.".

Je le sentis devenir vulnérable, et son regard se troubla légèrement. Alors je m'approchai de lui, et dans un souffle à peine audible,

_"Viens…"_

je pris sa main et la posai sur ma poitrine, puis fis de même de mes lèvres sur les siennes entrouvertes.

Il finit par répondre à mon baiser, très langoureusement, très longtemps, et, tandis que je refermai mes bras autour de son cou, ses mains s'égarèrent enfin sur ma peau nue.

Au contact de ses lèvres chaudes, quelque chose que je reconnus d'emblée se transmit de lui à moi, quelque chose d'électrique, qui émut mon corps comme une caresse, et tout, autour de moi, perdit peu à peu de son acuité : la musique languissante dans la rue, l'écho paresseux des feux d'artifice au loin, la sensation, extraordinairement réelle, de nos cœurs qui battaient à tout rompre, le contact chaud de ses mains remontant sur mes bras, et à travers le tissu de son _yukata_, les muscles durs de son corps contre le mien…

Une vague chaude me souleva, noyant peu à peu mon esprit dans une ivresse délicieuse.

----------

Il se détacha à peine. Son regard plongea dans le mien, et j'entendis sa voix, juste un souffle…

"Tu as peur ?"

Son visage était empreint d'une telle beauté farouche que j'en frémis, me demandant s'il avait la moindre idée du trouble qu'il faisait naître en moi.

"Non... Et toi ?"

Il ne répondit rien, posa son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux.

"Matsuyama-kun… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Il se redressa un peu.

"Yoshiko…"

Il cherchait ses mots, semblait en proie à une émotion et un trouble intenses. Jamais auparavant je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

"Je vais te faire mal. Je le sais. Tu es… tellement fragile…et moi, je… je voudrais te protéger, tout le temps… alors l'idée de te faire mal me rend-"

"Je suis plus solide que tu ne le penses." le coupai-je d'une voix pressante, soudainement pleine d'un aplomb et d'une contenance dont j'ignorais complètement l'existence chez moi avant ce soir-là. Le voir en plein désarroi, lui qui était toujours si plein d'assurance habituellement, me bouleversait littéralement.  
Ainsi, lui aussi était anxieux. Anxieux à mon sujet...

"Et puis," repris-je, "cette douleur je l'attends. Je la veux. C'est seulement quand je l'aurai physiquement éprouvée que je serai vraiment à toi."

Devant l'expression vaguement incertaine qui se peignit sur son visage, je poursuivis, tout bas :

"Matsuyama-kun… Avoir mal ne me fait pas peur. Je veux être à toi. Rien d'autre ne compte pour moi. Accepte-moi, s'il te plait..."

Il resta silencieux, mais il eut un sourire presque imperceptible, et dans ses yeux je vis irradier une quantité d'amour qui dépassait tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva délicatement de terre, j'eus la sensation grisante, dans ses bras solides, de ne peser guère plus que le duvet du plus petit des oiseaux.

Il m'installa avec précaution sur son futon, et tandis qu'il s'agenouillait non loin de moi, je lui fis face et, avec un ravissement que j'eus toutes les peines du monde à dissimuler, je fis enfin glisser son _yukata_.

J'avais fini par concevoir une certaine frustration à l'idée de voir ce corps si désirable perpétuellement recouvert de quelque bout de tissu, et, durant les quelques instants, trop fugaces, au cours desquels la lueur blanche d'une fusée illumina la chambre, je pus discerner avec ravissement les contours modelés de ses bras, l'aspect sculptural de son torse... Toujours ce mélange de nonchalance et de force qui se dégageait de sa personne, et qui me remplissait d'émotion.

Puis la lumière s'évanouit. Alors, timidement, je tendis mes doigts pour toucher à cette peau veloutée, comme une enfant en proie à la tentation de goûter enfin à un plaisir interdit. Fascinée, troublée, un peu tremblante, je suivis le contour de ses épaules, de ses muscles saillants… Nos corps se rapprochèrent, ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes, les effleurèrent longuement, puis glissèrent sur ma gorge et dans ma nuque, faisant frémir ma peau parcourue de frissons. Au moment où je sentis ses baisers dans mon cou, j'entendis sa voix, tout près de mon oreille, guère plus qu'un murmure…

"Je t'aime tellement..."

En deux ans, je pouvais compter le nombre de fois où il avait clairement extériorisé ses sentiments pour moi sur les doigts d'une seule main. Avec lui, de telles paroles n'étaient jamais, jamais prononcées à la légère. Aussi bus-je ces mots avec délectation, comme je l'avais fait à chaque fois qu'il avait bien voulu m'ouvrir son cœur.

Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, et tandis qu'il me renversait délicatement sur le futon, je pus enfin goûter à ce plaisir insoupçonné, qui dépassait de loin tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Ici, dans cette pièce, j'eus l'impression de naître au monde une seconde fois. Je ne croyais plus en Dieu, plus en rien, Kyoto n'existait plus, les autres n'existaient plus.

Plus rien n'existait pour moi.

Plus rien, que ce mélange indicible de désir, d'envie, de douleur âpre et lancinante, et de plaisir sauvage déferlant comme une vague à l'intérieur de moi. Plus rien que, la moiteur de nos souffles courts et de nos mains entrelacées, et mes lèvres goûtant les siennes, avidement, comme si je ne devais jamais en être rassasiée. Et, lorsque la lueur des feux d'artifices brillait dans la chambre, je ne voyais plus que ses yeux dans les miens, voilés d'inquiétude quand mes traits se crispaient involontairement sous l'effet de la douleur, si merveilleusement beaux, ses yeux, quand il me vit m'abandonner enfin au plaisir.

Tant d'extase avait mis le moindre de mes sens était en éveil, et je le sentis bientôt trembler contre ma peau. Il vint blottir sa tête au creux de mon cou, et serra ma main dans la sienne très fort, si fort que j'entendis les os fins craquer. Il poussa un gémissement fiévreux qui se mua en un soupir, et me serra contre lui si étroitement que je ressentis les battements de son cœur aussi distinctement que s'il se fût agi du mien. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme d'une respiration haletante dont je sentais le souffle, ténu, tout contre ma nuque. Alors j'ai fermé les yeux et, le cœur débordant de gratitude, j'ai refermé doucement mes bras sur lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il desserra son étreinte. Pas de beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour pouvoir me surplomber, et plonger à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens.

Le souffle toujours un peu court, il me regarda, simplement.

Sa fichue manie de ne jamais extérioriser ses sentiments m'avait agacée à plus d'une reprise, mais désormais je le comprenais.  
Je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante de n'avoir proféré aucune platitude de circonstance à cet instant, car pour moi nul mot, nulle parole n'aurait pu suffire à décrire l'intensité de ce qui venait de se passer. Alors que dans ses yeux, je pouvais lire à livre ouvert… Fébrilité, trouble, inquiétude à mon sujet, passion, stupéfaction devant la force de ses propres sensations physiques, égarement et exaltation, la mosaïque d'émotions qui se succédèrent dans son regard à cet instant précis fut, pour moi, infiniment plus loquace que n'importe quel discours.

---------

L'idée de m'abandonner au sommeil dans ses bras après notre première fois ensemble m'était toujours apparue comme le plus romantique des épilogues. Mais dans la réalité, la tentation d'en profiter pour l'observer à la dérobée l'emporta sur une quelconque envie de dormir (d'ailleurs c'eut été techniquement impossible, il nous fallait être sur le quai quand le bateau reviendrait, sans quoi on aurait de gros ennuis).

Le feu d'artifice était fini, mais entre temps la Lune s'était levée, et la chambre était à présent entièrement baignée d'une lumière pâle et argentée. Appuyé sur un coude, le visage reposant sur sa main, il était étendu près de moi. Son autre main câlinait l'une de mes épaules, et il regardait au loin, par la fenêtre. Peut-être écoutait-il la musique, dehors.

Moi, j'aurais voulu que le moindre détail de sa silhouette, le moindre froncement de ses sourcils, le moindre de ses sourires, tout ce qui était lui ce soir-là, restât gravé en moi de manière indélébile. Aussi dévorais-je des yeux, furtivement, chaque courbe de son corps, chaque muscle savamment dessiné, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau satinée, ses yeux, ses mains, comme si je ne les verrais jamais plus.

Je me blottis contre lui doucement, et frottai légèrement mon visage contre sa poitrine. "tu sens bon", chuchotai-je d'une voix câline, en attendant qu'il tourne enfin son regard vers moi.

Il sourit, se pencha vers moi et caressa mes cheveux doucement, embrassa l'une de mes mains, mon front, mes paupières, très tendrement, et ce simple contact éveilla en moi une volupté nouvelle, encore inconnue jusque là. Je rougis, un peu honteuse. _"Yoshiko no sukebe !"_ m'aurait grondée Machiko.

"Yoshiko…"

Il m'enveloppa d'un regard caressant.

"…je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir attendu."

Puis il me serra contre lui, très délicatement, et j'eus l'impression délicieuse d'être la chose la plus fragile et la plus précieuse qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de manier. Je nichai amoureusement mon visage dans son cou, et tout en pressant son visage dans mes cheveux, il murmura, tout bas :

"Merci..."

Ces paroles simples me suffirent. Pour ma part je n'aurais sans doute jamais pu trouver les mots justes pour le lui dire combien j'avais trouvé ce moment féerique, bouleversant, presque sacré. Plus magique que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer dans mes rêves d'avant, à l'époque où il me semblait que je ne pourrai jamais l'atteindre. L'émotion me submergea et bien malgré moi, je sentis mes larmes couler.

_Yoshiko, ressaisis-toi ! Tu vas pleurer, il va s'en apercevoir, et il va encore se moquer et te traiter de pleurnicheuse._

J'entendis un petit rire étouffé, presque un soupir, et puis sa voix, un peu assourdie par mes cheveux.

"…dites-moi, Fujisawa… seraient-ce des larmes que je sens dans mon cou ?…"

Mais le ton de sa voix n'était pas moqueur. Juste calme, doux, apaisant.

_Matsuyama-kun… je suis heureuse d'être tombée amoureuse de toi._

A nouveau, je sentis mon front et mes paupières piquetés de baisers très doux, et je m'abandonnai avec délices dans ses bras lorsqu'il me serra doucement contre lui.

"Tout mon corps t'appartient…"

Tout mon corps…

_Tout mon corps…_

_me fait mal._

_Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Le moindre mouvement me cause une douleur insoutenable. Même soulever les paupières. _

_Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où je me trouve..._

_Est-ce que je suis toujours dans ce futon ? A Kyoto ?_

_Ou bien… Est-ce qu'on peut mourir de trop d'extase ? Est-ce qu'une fois qu'on a touché le ciel, on n'en revient plus ? _

_Ma tête… j'ai si mal…_

----------

**Notes de l'auteur : **

_1) je n'aurais pas voulu d'autre cadeau que toi…_

2) "Yoshiko! Espèce de perverse, va !"


End file.
